Over again
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Edward never returned. Bella is in her munb state. for over a year she has been in pain, but one night she meets a man who says he's looking for the Cullen's Bella noticices he has similar feautures as the Cullens. Who is this man? will Bella find Edward?
1. Chapter 1

In 400 years I had never felt this much heartbreak, Not since the days I was human. _He_ had lied to me saying he loved me, _they_ all lied.

And now they expect me to let them into my life?

I would never forget the day I was changed or the madness along the way the question still holds in my mind.

What about my husband? Now that _He_ was back


	2. Chapter 2

I was still in my numb state, just over a year now and the Cullen's had left.

I could tell Charlie was getting impatient with me for me to come out of my numb state.

"Bella, you have to start going out sometime other another" he sighed while digging his spoon into his cereal.

"Dad…" I was about to say I wasn't ready, but then a thought came to me. Why am I upset? He and the rest of them left me, not thinking twice about it.

He said he didn't love me, I was bad for him

"You know what dad, your right I should go out, I'll call Jessica up and ask if she's busy tomorrow"

He smiled "Good Bells" he was now eating his cereal relaxed.

"I'll just call her now" I sat up from the kitchen table.

I had called Jessica and she was excited. She needed new clothes anyway.

I wasn't going to moan about any of the Cullen's anymore. They had moved on and so have I.

Aro's POV

"I think it's time we spend some time with our dear friends the Cullen's" I spoke to my brothers and Felix.

"Why do we have to go there? Why can't we just invite them here?" Cauis asked

"If you don't want to go then brother don't" I stated patiently

"Why don't one of us go first, just to see if there still there?" he asked

I thought for a moment. He had a point they had no really interest to stay in Forks.

"Very well, Felix?" I said towards the light brown haired vampire "go to Forks, and see if the Cullen's are still there"

He nodded and got up "do you wish for me to go now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better" I replied

Bella's POV

**Two days later **

Jessica and I were currently shopping.

"So what made you decide to come shopping?" she asked carrying her Le Semme back.

"I don't know really" I shrugged "I guess I was just annoyed at staying home all the time. And thanks Jessica for coming with me"

"No problem" she smiled "o, Victoria Secret"

She dragged me in there and I saw a man with the exact same features as the Cullen's only his eyes were red. Nomad. My heart skipped a beat. Don't let this be another James. I prayed. A brush of wind skimmed past me and I saw him sniff the air, his mouth parted ever so slightly.

I looked away when he was looking ion my direction.

"Bella" Jessica shouted me, I wasn't looking at him, but I saw at the corner of my eye he was looking at me.

"I'm just going in the changing room Jess" I took a handful of lingerie, if this vampire really wanted me; I don't want him hurting Jessica in the process.

I saw him walk with me. Trailing behind.

I sighed and entered the fitting room hanging the underwear on the peg.

I decided to try some of them on later but a knock came to the door,

"Yes?"

"May I come in please, I'm afraid I have to check your purse"

I sighed and opened it. As soon as the lock was undone he barged in, locking the door behind him and pinning me to the wall.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you scared?" he hissed

"No" I said calmly

"Why?"

"Because I know what you are, so hurry up and kill me otherwise get out"

I was really surprised as how confident I was, I wasn't scared at all.

He loosened his grasp slightly,

"Why aren't you scared?" he eyebrows furrowed together

"I know others like you and they hurt me, I've been through the most horrible pain already nothing you can do can scare me"

He looked shocked and a little sympathetic.

"Who?" he asked

I was about to answer but someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, you alright?" Jessica was on the other side of the door,

"Yes hang on"

"Show me Bella, I want to see what you've got"

I looked towards the vampire who was smirking he let go of my neck and stepped aside so I could get the lingerie

"Hang on Jess" I replied not looking away from the vampire. "What's your name?"

"Felix, yours?"

"Bella"

He indicated his hand out

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Hurry up Bella" she said impatiently

"Get out" I hissed to Felix

"I can't she'll see me" he smiled

"You're a vampire, your fast she won't see you"

"Yes she will, she'll feel wind"

I looked at him not amused, I sighed he wasn't going

"Turn towards the wall, don't dare look"

He winked and turned towards the wall, putting his arms around his chest,

I undid my top still looking at Felix's back making sure he was still turned round.

"So who were the other vampires you knew?"

I had put the bra on and was now disposing my trousers

"The Cullen's, I was involved with one of them but…it didn't work out" I said hesitantly

"What happened?"

I hesitated again

"He said he didn't love me"

He nodded

"Keep to the wall" I warned

I opened the door and saw Jessica waiting, she stood there wide eyed

"Bloody hell, look at your stomach"

I laughed; ever since they went away I had been doing exercise to relieve stress.

"o my god" she squealed

"What?"

She turned her head to see a man with black hair sitting in the Café

"That's Rick, the guy I've been seeing"

"Go and talk to him" I offered "I'm done for today anyway"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Of course see you later"

"Bye" she ran off to the café.

I locked the door behind me

"So can i…" Felix had looked at me and pinned me towards the door before I could recover.

I saw his eyes and they weren't thirsty for my blood more like lust.

"Felix?"

Even though this was wrong, I felt strangely excited; I could feel a pool between my legs. He smirked

"Do you like it rough darling?"

I bit my lip.

And then something came before my eyes.

_I was lying in a bed; someone was on top of me. I gasped._

_The person pulled back and I saw it was Felix, he smiled down at me, a thin glitter of sweat beaded his forehead. _

_We were having sex; I could feel my smile grow. He leaned down and kissed me. He entwined our hands together so they were now at the side of my head. _

"Bella?"

I came out of what the hell that was and came face to face with a worried look off Felix.

"You ok?"

I paused "I'm not sure"

Remember to review,

Thanks

Twilighterheart xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up to find I was in my bed, wearing my Pajamas.

I replayed yesterdays events in my mind, I thought of what happened

I heard my phone buzz at the side of me, I looked at it realizing the caller id was unrecognized.

"Hello?" I realized I needed some water. "Hey how are you this morning?"

"Felix?" I questioned

"Yes, sorry I put your number on my phone, look Bella the thing is Aro is coming soon and I had to tell him you knew about vampires"

"So what's going to happen?" I asked, feeling a little worried

"Well, in a case like this we either change them or kill them"

I nodded

"Look, he's arriving tomorrow, until then how about we hang out?"

"And do what?" I asked smiling, I like the idea of hanging out with Felix, there was something about him I liked, even though he tried to kill me.

"Don't know, show me around"

I laughed "in Forks?"

He laughed like angels bells "sure why not"

"Ok, you know where I live?"

"Yes, I dropped you off last night remember?"

"O yes, I'll see you at 10:00"

"Okay bye"

Click, I now went off and got ready for today.

Felix's POV

Bella was a strange girl, but there was something about her I couldn't put my finger on. I had never had a mate before because of me being a guard a basically just fed off them.

I wonder which Cullen lad was the one who hurt her. I felt protective of her, I would beg Aro to keep her alive, for her to be changed. No matter what her feelings for me I couldn't let her go.

I started to plan our day together, I know I said she should show me around but I knew everywhere I could take her. I dressed in a black button down top and dark denim pants. With black shoes.

I had arrived at Bella's in my Mercedes. I beeped and waited for her to come out. I saw her in a black tight top with baggy dark denim pants; I saw her stomach because it was tight. I gripped the steering wheel tight to control myself.

"Hey" she greeted climbing into the car

"Hi, so you didn't have anything planned for today?" I asked driving off.

"Well I did have school, but I don't want to see the eyes of other people right now"

"Why" I turned the corner, she didn't seem off amount my fast driving.

"Ever since they left, I didn't talk much I was a shell in a way three days ago was the day I really came out of my shell I just don't want to talk to people really"

"So why talk to me" I asked racing down the motorway

"Your different in a special way" I nodded

"So who was the one who hurt you, you don't have to…"

"No it's fine, ho about we play 20 questions" she seemed to draw back slightly saying that, I'm guessing she did that with Cullen.

"Well how old are you?" I asked

"18, you?"

"Vampire age 250, human age when I was changed 22" she nodded

We talked about each others lives the whole car journey, I laughed when she told me how much of a klutz she was.

"So which one was it?" I asked while we walked in the park linked.

"Edward" she winced at his name

"And it was a year?" she nodded

"Well, I haven't had any heartbreaks" I smiled "well have you seen this" I indicated to my body and face, she laughed.

I had taken her to a near by lake which held a couple of white roses and yellow lilies.

"It's beautiful" she smiled

I smiled down at her, I liked this feeling in me, yet I also felt fear.

"Bella" I started strongly "would you…you be ok if I asked Aro…to turn you to a vampire" she smiled up at me, we had stopped moving and we were now just looking at each other.

"Only if you change me" she asked, I nodded smiling

"I would love to"

The afternoon was just like that, I bought her coffee to warm her up even though she said she would buy it. I wanted to spoil her.

We were currently driving in my car driving back to her house.

"Thank you for today Felix" she smile at me while climbing out

"Bella?" I shouted before she had chance

"Yes?" she climbed back in but left the door open

"Could i…well em" my god why am I nervous "kiss you goodnight?"

She smiled and giggled she nodded. I leaned over and so did she. I touched my cheek while I held her waist towards me. I was inches away from er when someone called her name

"My dad" she sighed "Sorry" she apologized backing away

"yes" my god, If her dad didn't call her in I would have kissed her.

"Stay with me tonight" she whispered

"What?"

"We're not going to do anything Felix, although I would really, really like to kiss you" she bit her lip and I looked at her smirking. "See the window at the top?" she asked I nodded "That's my bedroom" she kissed my cheek and closed my car door. I saw her dad standing at the door glaring at my direction.

Bella's POV

I had no idea what I was doing, asking Felix to come to me tonight. But he made me feel…alive.

I was excited I started to change into my Nightwear waiting for Felix to come.

"Hi Love"

I turned to see him there lying on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Over again chapter 3

"Hi" I greeted him, I sat on the bed next to him yet I couldn't help the pang of hurt which filled my soul as this reminded me of when Edward used to sneak in my room.

"What's up?" he asked

"Look could we go out"

"Of course but you have to tell me what's bothering you"

I nodded. He helped me on his back, his muscular structure was different than Edward's I could tell he had more, and he was bolder also. He ran towards the forest and he stopped somewhere.

"Felix why are you doing this?" I asked sitting down

"What do you mean?" he asked also sitting down

"I mean , you met me yesterday, now we're sitting down talking, your talking to me like you care about me like we've known each other for a while"

he thought for a moment

"Honestly?" he questioned I nodded "Your different than any human or vampire I have encounted, and I may be part of the Volturi Bella, but I was always different than the rest. I haven't had a mate Bella friend or physical one I've been too busy guarding them protecting them. Don't get me wrong I love doing it I like taking out the scum of the earth but I never had chance to get to know anyone with out them thinking I was an idiot or was basically my meal"

I nodded

"So you think of me as your friend?"

Felix's POV

"So you think of me as your friend?" she questioned

I looked in her eyes and saw she was between which diction as to what I would answer.

"I'm whatever you want Bella" o smooth Felix, but to my shock she smiled

"Thank you for everything Felix"

"Your welcome" I lay back and she followed "So tell me which boys are interested in you then so I can kill them"

She laughed and covered her mouth I smiled as she was happy.

Bella's POV

I had woken up in my bed at 12:00. God I thought I haven't slept like that in ages.

I sighed and got up. I was about to go to the toilet but I heard the door go. I walked down stairs to get and opened it to reveal Felix a man with black long hair and a royal robe

"Your Bella?" he questioned with a smile

"Yes, come in" I stepped to one side and they walked into the living room.

"So Bella" Aro started as I sat down "Felix has told me you know of vampires"

"That's correct"

"Well myself and Felix have discussed this through and we've decided to turn you into a vampire and Felix is the one to change you"

I nodded smiling at Felix who smiled back

"Let me introduce myself though, my name is Aro"

He stuck his hand out Felix pursed his lips lightly and I shook his hand, he looked at me oddly

"What?" I asked

"I can't read your thoughts how odd" he said more to himself

"O Edward could never read my mind"

"Fantastic, Bella we would like you to come and live in Italy with us" Aro said

I gulped

"Well we would tell your father you shall be learning something at the highest college and have succeeded of having a scholarship there"

"Yes well I do have some things to ask"

"Anything"

"I wish to have free reign. I don't want to be in Italy my entire life I wish to be able to explore the world if I wish and I can come and see my father when ever I want"

"Deal Bella" Aro smiled "When will your father be back?"

"In about 10 minutes" I replied standing up and walking to the kitchen so I can make something to eat.

"Make yourselves comfortable" I replied

I heard the TV go on while I was making myself cheese tomato on toast.

"Hey" I looked to see Felix leaning on the door frame

"Hi" I said tiredly

He frowned and walked up to me; he hugged me close to him and tilted my head up with his finger.

"You look so tired"

"Because I am, last night was the only decent sleep I've got without any nightmares"

He nodded. He looked at my breakfast and opened the toaster up

"There done, sit down in there and I'll bring them in" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

Aro's POV

I heard Felix talk to Bella in the background. I smiled slightly knowing Felix had found someone. I remember our conversation this morning

"_She's different Aro, she's kind, witty, she has the cutest little kicks, she's beautiful and I feel so protective of her"_

"_That my boy is called love" I chuckled _

"_I know" he ran his hand through his short blond hair 2But it's only been two days Aro"_

"_Felix we feel different when we see our partners it only takes a matter of minutes sometimes to realize your love for them. but I must admit it's the first time I've heard of a vampire falling in love with a human"_

"_Apparently not, the Cullen's knew her before they left here, Edward Cullen was involved with her and he broke her heart"_

_I frowned "That doesn't sound like Edward"_

"_Believe me he really hurt her, I stayed behind last night when I dropped her back home after we talk nearly all night, she talks in her sleep she kept on crying in her sleep Aro and it killed me inside knowing I couldn't do anything"_

_I nodded _

"_Aro please don't kill her, I need her I've asked if she would like to be changed and she said yes, and she wants me to change her"_

"_Felix I would never take away your love away from you, you have nee alone for far too long" _

"_Thank you" he breathed out a sigh _

"_Come one then we shall speak to Bella now" _

I saw Bella come in, poor girl, she looks dead on her feet. She sat down on the couch

"You look tired" I chuckled

"I am, it sucks sleeping sometimes you wake up in the morning and feel like crap" she complained. I laughed lightly. Felix was right this girl was something else; she seemed perfectly at ease with us.

"Bella would you like to know more about the Volturi?"

She nodded and sat up to concentrate.

I had explained to her some of the vampires have gifts she didn't flinch when I told her this.

We heard her father come home. We explained it to him Bella had been accepted on a scholarship all fees paid and we shall see her in 1 month. I had decided to give her more time with her father before the change.

"That's great Bells, how come you never told me you applied"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up" she shrugged I saw Felix smile at her. He really did love her.

Bella's POV

Over the month I had learnt Charlie had been dating Sue Clearwater which I was glad about, at least he won't be alone here and someone can cook his meals for him.

Felix was flying with me while Aro went back home. I had grown so close to Felix now he was my best friend.

Charlie didn't know Felix was here, he thought he went back to Italy with Aro a while ago.

Felix hung out during the breaks of my school time, he would pick me up after school due to the watching eyes of Forks High, I would joke over nothing really happened here.

"I'll see you soon honey" Sue said "Enjoy your trip"

"Thank you Sue, beef Charlie up for me" I said hugging her, Charlie rolled his eyes at me and she chuckled

"Of course I will" Sue stepped to one side and allowed me and Charlie to say goodbye.

"Thanks for coming to live here Bells" he said shuffling his feet. I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you for putting up with my crap and letting me live here"

He scoffed and hugged me back

"I'm always here for you Bells" he whispered in my hair.

I said my goodbyes and went into the terminal where a private jet was waiting with Felix on board. I took one last look of Forks before boarding.

Goodbye Forks, Hello Italy


	5. Chapter 5

Over again Chapter 4

It had been 8 months I had been living with the Volturi and I was happy here. Myself and Felix were closer, he was my best friend.

Aro has been treating me like a daughter since the first day I got here.

"Bella, Aro would like to know when you would like to be changed."

I thought for moment

"Tell him I would like to be changed in a month that would give me enough time for me to have my human stuff" I replied to Felix. I had never actually told him, but I was unconditionally in love with him. I knew Felix couldn't like someone like me.

"Okay, so what would your human experience be?"

I thought

"I don't know, travel a bit to different countries, I know I can do that in my vampire life but it would be different, em," I blushed and looked down knowing what my human experience would want to be

"O come on Bells" he said sitting down next to me

"Well I would like to get married some day and then em to have…well to….have sex"

I didn't look at Felix, but I could feel his eyes on me

"A-and who would that person b-be?"

I bit my lip and looked at him, well here it goes, get ready to be rejected Bella

"You and I know you wouldn't feel this way Felix but…i…I love you"

I put my head down and waited for a reply

Felix's POV

"You and I know you wouldn't feel the same way Felix but…i…I love you"

She loves me? SHE LOVES ME? Okay don't do the happy dance Felix. Mentally I was bouncing around shouting, I was giddy and o my god for months of my controlling to not kiss her was encrusting and for me to find out she loves me well, I was over the moon.

"Bella?" I cradled her face. She looked at me biting her bottom lip between her teeth. I looked at her lips and she gasped and realization hit her

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me, because Isabella Marie Swan I am totally and irrevocably in love with you"

I leaned down and hesitantly brushed my lips to hers. She fluttered her eyes close and I leaned in and our lips were connected for the very first time.

Bella's POV

His lips were moving with mine in perfect movement. They were so soft and smooth. The weird thing was I was expecting myself to think of him but I wasn't. Felix was completely different in more ways than one. When he just said he loved me I allowed a quick high school girl moment of squealing mentally.

I moved my hands to his cheeks while he held my waist closer to him. I moaned when he gently brushed his tongue on my bottom lip for access. This movement shocked me seen as he always said it was dangerous.

I obliged and his cold tongue entered my mouth. I heard him moan and lost control. I kneeled up so I was taller than him and put more force into the kiss. Felix's hands moved from my waist and stopped at my backside. I like this, how close we could be.

We both pulled away. I was breathing heavily. Felix smiled up at me and tucked a piece of strand hair away from my face.

"That…was worth…8 months of wait" he chuckled

"8 months?" I questioned "But we just met"

"It works differently for vampires, I wasn't sure of it myself at first. Aro was the one who made me realize I love you"

I smiled down at him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

"What are you doing?" he asked standing up

"Well" I opened the door and three vampires fell in, Heidi, Jane and Demetri. "These vampires want details now, so you take Demetri I take Heidi and Jane"

They stood up composing them selves

"Bedroom" the girls said giggled. I rolled my eyes "Dude, meet me in my room"

Demetri ran off. Felix came up to me and gave me one long kiss before going

"Stay tonight?" I whispered on his lips while my eyes were still closed

"As always my sweet angel Isabella"

I shivered as he used my full name, there was something erotic when he said it.

He smirked knowing the effect he had on me.

"love you" he said kissing my knuckles

"I love you too, now go before he comes back"

he chuckled "As you wish my lady" he ran off towards Demetri direction.

I walked calmly into my bedroom and saw Heidi and Jane waiting

"We so want details" Heidi started.

"Well, where shall we begin?" I asked sitting on the bed smiling

****************

Felix had stayed the night and we were talking about our lives

"So what's your last name?" I asked looking at him

"William's"

"Felix Williams, I got to admit I didn't see that coming, where are you from"

"I don't remember, I only remember certain bits of my human life"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, so what let's talk about you" he smirked

"O god" I smiled sheepishly

****************

I woke up feeling happy. I felt blissful.

"Morning doll" I turned to see Felix walking in with a tray

"What's this?" i asked smiling and sitting up

"This love" kiss "Is your breakfast"

"You didn't have to" as he set it down

"I wanted to" kiss "Now, what would you like to do today?"

I smiled and looked at him.

**Please review this story. Thanks**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little heads up, this chapter contains a little bit of time travel. It has now been another 2 moths since Bella has arrived at the Volturi. Felix has proposed to Bella and our getting married in this chapter. **

**Don't worry of about not seeing the scene because Bella is fully capable of remembering everything from her past. She shall be having flashbacks every now and then. **

**Thank you for rating my story **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Songs:**

**Kissing you- Faith Evans**

**True love- Faith Evans**

**Last Love Song- Drew Seeley**

**Maroon 5- She will be loved**

Chapter 5

I looked down at the ring which he had given me. I couldn't believe today had finally come. I thought back to when he proposed to me.

_Felix and I were in Paris. As part of my experiencing human events. Felix had ran us up onto the Eiffel tower. _

"_It's beautiful" I commented the air coming to breeze across my exposed skin from the height we were at._

_Felix came behind me and kissed my exposed shoulder, I shivered and closed my eyes. _

"_You cold?" he asked _

_I smiled and turned round to face him "No" _

_He smiled also "Good because em" he scratched his head "I have something for you" _

"_Felix you've done so much for me today"_

_He had taken me shopping, sight seeing, took me out to a meal, I liked how he didn't deliberately be romantic he just made jokes and grumbled when the male waiter flirted with me. I've never laughed so hard before in my life. _

"_Well em" he went into his jeans pocket to get something out but it wouldn't "Bloody thing" _

_I chuckled but then froze and he noticed it to because he sighed _

"_I kind of ruined it it's not how I wanted to do this but" he knelt down finally retrieving the ring from his trouser pocket._

"_Bella, you've brought me to life again, I'm not going to give you a speech now of how much you mean to me because it's a long list and you'll get bored" I chuckled "but I have an eternity to show you so Bella Swan will you do me the honors of being Mrs. Bella Williams?" _

_I bit my lip and sighed 2Well I don't know about that" _

_He rolled his eyes "Bella your killing me here" he moaned I laughed _

"_Felix yes I will marry you, you big idiot" _

_He smiled "That's my girl" he put the ring on my finger and we kissed._

"Heidi are you deliberately torturing me"

"Bella hold still I'm trying to fasten the corset"

"You trying to say I'm fat" I pretended to be hurt and she scoffed

"Please Bella"

I bit my lip as the final alterations were done. She had straightened my hair while Jane had given me some white diamond pearl earrings. I had bought, with the help of the girls of the Volturi, a One-piece, slim line gown with zipper over inner corset closure. It had beaded embellishments surround the waist and form an illusion inset panel at the sweetheart neckline. And the straps were also embodied with beads which fitted perfectly with the earrings.

Jane had passed me my little diamond tiara which attached to the veil which after much discussion should be staying back and not hiding my face.

Gennia had passed me my clear high heeled white shoes with some little crystals embodied on the straps.

"Ready?" they asked I nodded. I looked at my light make up. Clear lip-gloss with pale pink eye shadow, they joked how I wouldn't need blusher and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella your father's coming" Jane reminded me

I nodded sitting down on my sofa. I still remembered the day I had told my dad I was getting married.

_Me and Felix were sitting on the bed he was playing with a strand of my hair. I nervously typed in the number._

_It began to ring and Felix squeezed me to him for comfort, I smiled up at him and he gave me a quick kiss. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey dad" _

"_Bella I'm so happy you called, how's Italy and College?" _

"_Great Dad everything's great here em I actually have some news" _

"_O yes?" _

"_I'mengagaed" I rushed out_

_There was a pause "Sorry I don't think I heard that right" _

"_I 'm engaged" _

_I heard a thump "Dad? Dad?"_

"_Hello"? _

"_Sue is my dad ok?" _

"_He's fainted Bella what did you tell him" _

"_I'm engaged" _

_She chuckled "Well I can see that coming to a shock or him o on the news of love Jacob found his imprint a girl named Vanessa" _

"_That's great" I was so pleased Jacob found someone _

"_Well after he's regained consciousness" she chuckled "I'll get him to call you" _

"_OK thanks well my number is" I gave he my number and we said our goodbyes. _

_Charlie had called back an hour later and demanded to know who it was I was marrying. Felix spoke to him personally and he of course charmed my dad by ensuring to him he would look after me. _

_Then there was Renee she was just happy I had found someone, all of my family were invited even the wolves. I had to speak to Cauis about that. _

_He was ok with it, sort of. _

_All of them went on a first class private jet and apparently enjoyed it all. _

"Bella can I come in?" my dad asked

"Yes dad"

Heidi and the girls had already gone leaving me to my thoughts.

My dada stepped in and he just stood there stunned

"Bells" he coughed "You look beautiful"

I blushed and he laughed "They weren't joking about not putting blusher on you"

I pouted and he laughed again. He hugged me close to him

"You're not my little girl anymore"

"I'm always your little girl dad I promise no-one is taking me away from you"

He nodded and he let a tear escape me as did i. we laughed freely

"I'm glad you're happy Bells"

"As am I" I smiled

"Well come on then I think Felix is about to have a panic attack"

I rolled my eyes

"Everyone's looking forward to seeing you, Renee, Jacob, your friends"

I nodded, I had invited Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica. Tyler, Eric and Lauren didn't want to come well the invitation was there for them.

We walked down the halls and I saw the outside entrance. We decided to get married in the garden.

I remember the argument about that.

"_Bella" Felix sighed; we were sitting on the couch snuggled up together _

"_Felix I don't want an expensive church" _

"_We're getting married in a church" he demanded I knew how to persuade him _

"_The garden" _

"_Church" _

_I leaned up and kissed him_

"_Garden" kiss _

"_Ch-Church" he stuttered, I smiled slightly knowing I was winning _

"_Garden" kiss, kiss, kiss _

"_Ch-Ch Garden" he sighed before pushing me back on the coach. I laughed as he started to tickle me. _

The music started and I saw everyone stand up. I cringed and my father chuckled.

Felix's POV

I was so nervous, what if she didn't come?

"Felix, I'll hit you if you don't calm down" Demetri hissed

"Sorry, just nervous"

We walked out to the alter and I saw Bella wasn't coming down yet. I felt someone hit my shoulder I looked to see Demetri

"Sorry again but can you blame me" I shrugged.

Then the music started and then she walked down the isle with her father. I swear I had died and gone to heaven as this angel walked towards me.

She had finally reached me. and I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles

We smiled at each other.

I saw she bit her lip and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride"

I happily leaned forward and kissed her. The garden, even though I would like ot have done it in the church for Bella when she kissed me like that the little vixen, erupted into cheers from our loved ones.

We pulled away and Bella's cheeks were blazing hot from her blush I chuckled

"Mrs. Bella Williams" I whispered

"And I love every minute of it" she replied back before we gave each other another kiss.

**Please remember to review this Chapter thanks xxxx**


	7. HELP SORRY

HELP

I NEED SOME HELP ON THE WHOLE BELLA/FELIX LEMON FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE GOT AN IDEA IN MIND FOR IT I WAS JUST HOPING IF ANY OF YOU CREATIVE LEMON WRITER WOULD HELP ME. :)

I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE WHEN POPEL HAVE SENT ME SOME IDEAS OF FELIX/BELLAS PERFECT WEDDING NIGHT.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT – I DON'T WANT TO DO A POLL ON THIS JUST SAY IT WHEN YOUR REVIEW, DO YOU WANT FELIX AND BELLA TO CREATE A CHILD? OR TO SAVE ONE? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME BECAUSE IT WILL BE COMING UP REAL SOON. I'LL PUT A POLL UP ABOUT IT ANYWAY.**

**Thanks Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 7 **

Felix had decided not to tell me where we were going much to my annoyance.

"Felix can I ask you something?"

"Of course my beautiful blushing wife" kiss I chuckled

"I was just wondering when you will change me"

"When ever you feel comfortable Bella" he looked at me seriously

"Well I was thinking when the honeymoon is almost over"

"Of course my dear Bella" kiss

************************

he had put a blindfold on me

"Felix" I whined "Tell me"

"Tell you?, not show you?" he chuckled

"I swear Felix" I laughed

"Ok" he took the blindfold off "Welcome to Ireland and this is our home"

I looked between him and the cottage

"I love it" I hugged him and laughed.

**************************

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was wearing nothing underneath my silk house coat Felix had bought me. I was nervous I had never down anything like this before. I gulped and stepped out to see Felix putting some stuff away wearing only his pants. He turned round and smiled. I had realized he set the room with yellow and pink candles.

"Your beautiful" he whispered walking up to me, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders as he toyed with my housecoat. We looked at each other not breaking eye contact. I loosened his belt and slid down his pants zipper. His breath quickened and he now started to moved his hands down the middle and to unwrap the item which was separating me from exposing myself.

With his pants down he stepped out of them and opened my housecoat, letting it fall to the ground.

He looked over my body and stroked ever revealed skin he could touch. He bent down and picked me up bridal style, he led me over to the bed and placed me up right so my head was on the pillows. He hovered over me. I gulped and stroked his face

"Are you sure?" he double-checked I smiled and nodded

"Yes"

He smiled also, I brought his boxers down with my toes he kicked them off and left them on the floor along with our other items.

He separated my legs with his knees. My heart was beating more rapidly by the second.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts ok?"

"I will"

he leaned down and kissed me. I felt him prodding at my entrance I gasped when he began to ease his way into me, I squeezed my eyes shut and he stopped his breath was irregular and I knew how hard it was for him to stop

"You ok"

"Yes, please just continue" I chuckled as did he

"Sound so professional" he chuckled

With one thrust he broke my barrier and I bit the side of his neck. He growled I'm not sure in pleasure or pain.

"You ok still" he asked kissing the side of my neck and shoulder. The pain and stopped I moved my hips up to tell him it was ok for him to continue.

He pulled back and then thrust back in. I gasped and urged him more I scratched his arm for more.

He began to pick up pace and I felt the sweat which was coming off my forehead as his movement got faster and faster.

"Harder" I gasped

He hardened his pace and I rolled my eyes back and let my head sink into the pillow more

"You're so perfect" he whispered over and over again kissing the side of my neck. "I'm not going to last long" he said pulling back to kiss my lips looking into my eyes. I saw his eyes burning with desire and love for me.

"I love you" I said breathlessly as he was still moving.

"I love you too" kiss

I raised my legs so my feet were now on the mattress

"Felix" I shouted, my body went limb

"Bella" he called my name with two thrusts later.

He fell to the side so he didn't crush me with his weight even though I wanted him to. He pulled me to him so I was curled up. He gave me a lingering kiss on my lips. My eyes dropping from exhaustion

"Sleep my beautiful wife Bella"

I smiled and rested my head on his perfect chest

**Review please xxxx thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **

**Felix's POV **

I couldn't get over how lucky I was. I swear if vampires could sleep I would swear I was dreaming. I can't believe this woman was my wife. And then last night, was one of the greatest moments in my life. I had planned a whole day of me and Bella just relaxing together. She started to stir in her sleep.

"Felix…love" she mumbled, I smiled and kissed her forehead she hummed and then started to grind herself into me. I moaned

"O god…o god…Demetri" wait what! What the hell was that about? I felt her begin to shake and I sighed

"Bella that's not funny" she didn't hold her laughter in much longer

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it"

I rolled my eyes and tackled her, I pinned her hands above her head and kept her there.

"You're going to pay for that"

**Bella's POV **

After having another round of love making Felix had decided to make me breakfast, as much as I loved to stay in bed, I wanted to try out my new clothes. I wore my Breezy cotton back-tie yellow dress with wedge yellow heels. I walked into the kitchen and smiled. Felix had just served me some toast and cheese on the table.

"I thought you were staying in bed?" he kissed me and enveloped me in his embrace

"I changed my mind" I smiled up at him and stroked the side of his face

"Thank you Felix, for loving me"

"It's pretty easy to love you Bella" he leaned down and kissed me again. I smiled under the kiss. This man was so sweet and loving. How did I get this lucky?

**NIGHT**

Felix had lay me down gently on the bed. He hovered over me

"I'll be here, all the way" he stroked my face

"I know you will, I want this"

He smiled. He tilted his head to the side and kissed me.

"Hold onto me as tight as you want" he whispered on my lips. He trailed his gentle kisses down my jaw and stopped at my neck. He kissed the spot once before biting down. I squeaked

"God" I whimpered, my eyes shut. The pain was back, right when James had bit me. I thought it couldn't get any worse but it has. I opened my life but nothing came out. He brought me close to him hugging me close. His soft cold skin acting like a antidote for me.

_**Three days later **_

The pain was almost gone and I could feel Felix's body next to mine, he had not left my side for three days. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Hey you" he smiled "You ok"

I chuckled "Never better"

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him.

_**1 year later **_

According to Aro and Felix had told me I had adapted well to my change. I drank from humans. But only the bad. The rapists, the murders. I didn't want there taste in my mouth but as long as they died I couldn't care less about them.

Me and Felix were on the plane going to see my dad.

"Bella honey stop bouncing" he chuckled holding my hand

"Sorry" I smiled

The cool part was I could do anything; I could have any power I wanted. I could just think of one I needed or wanted and then I would have it.

"You should have just let me teleport us here" I whine pouting he laughed

"I wanted us to travel normally"

"You're boring" I nudged him playfully. He hugged me

"You still love me though"

"That I do"

"Speaking of I do Heidi wants to know when we'll renew our vows"

"It's been one year" I shook my head,

"I know, I've told her that, she won't listen"

We drove to my dad's house.

"I've missed this place" I sighed happily

"I know you do" he opened my door, that's when we smelt it. Blood

I rushed into the house, Felix followed close behind

"DAD!" I walked into the living room, empty.

I ran upstairs and opened his bedroom door I gasped. My fathers head was separated form his body. His eyes wide open. His whole body stripped I could see beat marks. I growled

"Bella what's…?" Felix saw the body and turned to me "Bella look at me" he turned me towards him, he cupped my face in his hands "I will find out who did this ok?"

I nodded

"When you do, I'll kill them"

"Together, I know how you get your as bad as Jane"

I nodded and looked to Charlie

"I know you'll find who ever did this"

I leaned my head against his chest.

**300 years later **

**Edward's POV **

My life was boring; I knew my Bella was dead. I closed my eyes and let the pain consume me.

"Everyone come down" our father asked

We all settled in the living room.

"I think it's time we go back to Forks"

My head shot up "Why?"

"It's time Edward, I'm sorry but we've all agreed it's time, if you don't wish to come back we understand completely but please just try it for a week or so"

I nodded I guess I was going back to school.

**Bella's POV **

"Come on Bella" Felix whined. I laughed. We were in our room back in Italy. "Don't go work, you don't need it" he whined

"I love to work with these kids Felix darling"

"You spoil them what about me"

"Tell you what" I straddled him "If I promise to make it up to you tonight o I don't know 10 times, will you forgive me?"

"let me think ab…hell yes" he tackled me to the bed I laughed.

"Felix I have to get dressed". I managed to get off the bed and into my walk in wardrobe.

"I wish it was sunny, that case you wouldn't go out"

"Felix who do you think is making the weather horrible" I said slipping into my dress

"Your evil, depriving people of their sun" he kissed my neck I hummed and leaned into him, he circled his arms around me and tied our hands together

"Well they still have sun tans" I pecked him once before walking out and sitting at my dresser. I put my white earrings in Felix bought me.

"Could you see if the cookies are done Felix sweetheart"

"Of course hang on" he walked into the kitchen I instead we get a kitchen. Our room was the biggest in the place. I smoothed my grey French terry pleated tube dress out.

"There ready" I walked in and saw two plates of cookies.

"Thank you" I smiled I slipped on my high heeled platform grey shoes and wrapped the cookies up.

"Call me on your break?" he asked hopeful kiss

"Of course I will" kiss, kiss, kiss "Felix I'll drop the plates" I chuckled

"Sorry, let me drop you off today"

"Ok" I tapped his backside "Hurry up" I shouted across my shoulder I heard him chuckle.

**Please remember to review this chapter, I thought it would be cute to make Bella a primary school teacher, guess you guys can't see what's happening next? **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella's POV **

"Felix Williams you better hurry your ass up right now"

"I'm coming woman don't pressure me"

I rolled my eyes

"Come on we're taking my car"

We got into my black Porsche and drove off.

Felix stroked the side of my face as I drove. I smiled and kissed his fingers

"You've been acting weird lately"

"Sorry?"

"Every time you come home from the school, is everything ok?"

I sighed "You know me too well"

"I try" he smiled. I briefly looked at him and then the road

"There's this little boy in my class, h come sin everyday complaining of pains. I can't read his mind so I don't know what's wrong but I looked at his neck the other day and it looked like someone had grabbed him"

"You think he's getting beaten up?"

"Yes" I tightened my hands on the steering wheel

"Hey" he held one of my hands and brought tit to his lips "I'm sure everything will be fine, but if not give me the address of the boy and I'll see what I can find out ok"

"Ok" I pulled the car up to a place where it was abandoned

"What are you doing" he asked, I unbuckled my seat belt

"What does it look like I'm doing" I adjusted the front so we could have space. He smiled at me.

He carefully lifted my dress over my head and kissed every part of my body. I undid his shirt and pants and dropped them both onto to the floor. We kissed over and over again. we were now fully naked, without hesitation Felix entered me I gasped and rolled my head back. Because of the small space my feet rested on the edge of the window. Thank god for tinted windows. Felix's legs were bent. He held onto my waist and started to thrust faster and harder. I clawed his back

"O god…little…harder" my moans got higher and more regular. Felix grunted and gasped.

"BELLA!" Felix shouted his release

"FELIX!" and mine came shortly after. We lay there for a second. Catching the unnecessary breaths.

"I love you" he whispered kissing my lips

"I love you eternally"

"Why have you always got to say something at the end of it"

"Because I'm cute" I giggled and he scoffed

"Cute? Yes, beautiful goddess is what I would call you instead"

* * *

**SCHOOL**

We had finally arrived at school.

"See you later" I kissed him good bye "Be careful with my car this time Felix"

"That was not my fault it was Demetri's"

"O yes and who wanted to play car wars and used my car?"

"I did" he put his head down in shame. I kissed his frown away

"I mean it, damage my car, no sex for 2 months"

"I won't I promise" he looked panicked. I smiled and kissed him once more before closing the door.

I waked down the halls with the cookies in hand.

"Good morning Mrs. Williams" Mr. Fitz greeted me

"Hello Harold how are you?"

"Good, just teaching the kids about history today as usual"

"Good luck, if you need any help…"

"I'll come straight to you tanks, and thanks for last time"

"No problem"

Harold's wife had just gone into labor so I offered to cover for him.

"Good morning everyone" I welcomed my class.

"Good morning Mrs. Williams" they all chimed getting into their seats

"Now everyone I've brought the cookies again because you were all good yesterday" I set the cookies on the table

"Now who wants to go and get the milk out of the fridge" they all raised there hands. I smiled. When I had first came in here they were all little goblins. They wouldn't listen and they misbehaved. Now thankfully they were behaving

"Ok let me see who shall I pick today" I tapped my chin "Erika"

She was a cute girl, her hair always in pig tails and she wore a pink dress with little flowers on.

"here Mrs. Williams" she raised the milk to me

"Thank you Erika now everyone I want you to call me Bella ok?"

"Ok"

"Now" I went to the board and got the chalk "Does anyone know what day it is?"

"September 15th miss" Bradley replied

"Good Bradley and what's so special about today?"

They all shrugged I saw Henry blush.

"Well today happens to be Henry's birthday"

someone knocked on the door

"Come in"

Felix came in with a box

"Felix sweetheart what're you doing here"

"Well I heard it was someone's birthday and thought I would buy a cake. He opened the box up.

Happy 7th birthday Henry in a fancy font

"Your incredible" I smiled, kissing him once

"Ooooooo" the class chimed. i rolled my eyes at them all

"Al right enough of that, Henry you want to blow the candles out"

he walked to the front and closed his eyes. He blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Everyone tuck in" they all lined up plates in hand. I pulled Felix to the side

"Thank you for doing that" kiss

"No problem, which one?"

"Henry, the boy whose birthday it is today"

He nodded "I'll go check it out now" kiss "enjoy your day"

"Trust me we'll both be enjoying the night later 20 times after you've just done that"

"Maybe I should do stuff like that more often then"

"Defiantly now go on"

the children were just painting some pictures of their favorite person. I looked to Henry. I saw his neck. There was more bruising. I breathe din and out to calm to anger.

I felt my phone buzz I looked at the id Felix. That melted away my anger

_TO BELLA_

_FROM FELIX_

_I've found out the boys lawyer and his mother stays home al day being a house wife. She has bruising on her as well. What do you want to do?_

I looked to Henry. He looked at me and smiled. I replied the smile he was such a cute and wonderful boy

_TO FELIX_

_FROM BELLA_

_Wait until tonight and we'll pay a visit to the house x_

**Remember to vote for me on the best human story, miss strawberries. Send her a message saying my name and Forks player title and say you want to vote for me **

**Review this chapter **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

i stood by the door as i watched little Henry sleep, he bruised cheek now coming more clear as the hours passed. my arms were crossed to prevent myself from punching anything in sight. i pair of arms wrapped round me and i smiled and relaxed.

"Are you ok?" Felix asked leaning his head on my shoulder

"Not really, how could i have let this prolong itself" i turned my head so i could meet his eyes "I could have done soemthing about this Felix and i didn't"

"Bella Please stop blaming yourself, just please go and take a walk, cool down and come back alright? Henry doesn't need to wake up and see you preciuos beautiful face sad" he kissed my nose and i smiled

"You right" i turned to Henry once more before running to the libary where i could think properly. i still couldn't beleive what i saw when i arrived, poor Henry.

_flashback_

_myself and Felix were walking up the path when we smelt blood, we raced in smashing the door into little peices. we saw a woman on the floor, her face covered in blood and her clothes torn._

_"Who the hell are you!" a man roared, he was standing over Henry with a gun_

_"Felix"_

_Felix ran to the man and got the gun out of his hands before running outside with him_

_"Henry sweetheart come here" it was a good thing we haunted becuase the blood of the woman was so strong. Henry ran to me while still crying. i felt his tears running down onto my neck Felix came back in wearing splashes of blood, i knew he had killed him but not before making him suffer. _

_"We, can't leave any eveidance Felix, it will cause too much suspicion"_

_"But we have to give a proper funeral" he pointed out towards Henry's now dead mother_

_"I know, make the call we'll just have deal with it, but first we have to burn his body say he ran for it"_

_Felix looked towards Henry i shook my head. Felix used the house phone to call the police _

_"Felix take Henry while i burn the body" i ran into the kitchen and got a bin bag to put him in. i grabbed his lifeless body from the backyard where Felix had hid it. i ran south to a deserted place and burned him in the bag with my lighter. _

End of flashback

"Bells, he's up" I heard Felix shout i ran back into the room to see a very tired looking Henry open his little eyes

"Miss Willams?"

"Hi Henry"

he looked at both of us, "It was really wasn't it"

i nodded his bottom lip wobbled

"He did something to mummy before he shot her, he torn her clothes and he undid his pants" i clenched my hands into fists Felix held my hand "He shouted at me to watch"

i closed my eyes and i heard Henry cry. i couldn't go near him, i was too angry i was afraid i would hurt him more. Felix left my side and sat on the bed with Henry he held him

"Henry, the bad man isn't coming back"

Henry looked at Felix with his puffy eyes "Really?"

"Really" Felix replied, i smiled at Felix he was good with kids

"Are you my new parents?" he asked looking between the both of us. i bit my lip and looked at Felix to see him looking at me

"Maybe" i really needed to talk to Aro, we all knew the rules and that's why Felix was looking at me we both knew any human who knew of the exstance of vampires would be killed or turned. but Henry was too young to be turned or killed i winced internally not wanting any harm to come to him. "I'll be back shortly sweetheart"

"Ok" Henry looked at Felix's wedding band we exchanged Felix smiled and kissed Henry's head stroking his hair as he did. i ran towards Aro's office wanting to talk to him about the situation about Henry.

he opened the door and invited me in

"I know why your here young Bella and i'm having difficulty coming to an agreement with myself, apart of me wants to spare the boy" we sat down on the couch "But then there's the other side of me which sticks to the rules"

"I understand Aro, but please understand this, Henry does not realize we are vampires"

"But he will if he lives here Bella, and he knows you and your partner Felix had a part of killing his monster father"

"Henry won't tell Aro, i assure you he won't please just let us explain to him about our kind and see how he reacts"

Aro pursed his lips and thought i was tempted to read his mind but i didn't want to push my luck "Alright, but once you've explained he must come to me and i must explain some other things dear Bella"

i smiled and hugged him "Thank you father"

"My pleasure dear Daughter"

~*~*~*~*~*~

We had told Henry about Vampires, we explained we wouldn't harm him and we would protect him. he wasn't even scared he was jumping with joy we were vampires he just thought it was cool, he was an extraordinary child. We walked to Aro's office and Aro explained to Henry the rules

"Now do you understand Henry"

"Yes, but when do i become a vampire" we all chuckled

"We shall discuss that when your about 13" Aro replied Henry pouted and Aro chuckled sitting up he picked Henry up and hugged him "Welcome to the family little Henry"

* * *

**Please review thanks :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

1 Year later

Myself and Felix had been working harder than ever this year, the vampires had been becoming more of a problem also the humans, they had become more bold and didn't seem to understand what they were saying.

We had hardly spent any time with our son, Henry, so we had decided to take him on holiday with us as an early birthday present, Henry's birthday was in a week so we decided to pack up and travel to Barbados where we had bought a private island just for us.

We were currently on the beach, I was wearing my two piece blue and white striped bikini, Felix was looking handsome in his black swimming pants and I had given Henry some blue swimming pants to wear, I had bought him a hat to wear for the hot sun. Henry was still fascinated by our skin he traced every sparkle which came off my skin, I looked out to the ocean to see Felix ducking under, spotting something.

If you would have told me I would be madly in love with a man who I would think would be impossible to fall in love with _me _and have a darling son I would have told them they were mad and needed help. When Edward left I thought my heart was broken forever but when I met Felix he brought something out of me which I never knew I had.

"Mummy?" Henry spoke, letting me leave my thoughts and turn my attention to my son, he looked at me through his dark brown eyes holding a question in the eyes which he was about to ask "Can we swim with daddy now?"

we heard the water splash in front of us and saw Felix come out all wet and his swimming trunks hanging loosely, his muscles were standing out more as the sun made him shine along with the water making his toned muscular torso more delicious. I tightened my legs together to control myself, I could feel the wetness of my lower region gather, Felix, smelling the aurora, winked at me and smiled knowing what he was doing, he was going to pay for that

"Hey there little man" Felix sat down with his son and stroked his hair

"Henry, where's your hat sweetheart?"

He went to the side of him and held it up I gave him 'the look' and he put it back on backwards. Me and Felix laughed at our soon to be eight year old son as his little freckles at the side of his cheeks shined out. The two on his left side were shaped like stars in a way; the three others on the other cheek were circles. I lay on my back and I saw Felix look at my stomach while picking up Henry he looked at me and I bit my lip

_You'll pay for that later my little tease_ he thought I shook my head and chuckled . I watched my husband and son walk towards the sea but stopped and sat on the floor, Felix told Henry to start digging a huge tunnel and Henry screamed in excitement clapping his hands and starting to dig.

Me and Felix hadn't had time to be with each other physically for 8 months we kissed and cuddled and looked after Henry, reading him bedtime stories or telling him our stories of what we've seen. Tonight I knew me and Felix would reconnect. I looked at Felix and Henry and saw they had built a castle in the middle of their hole causing the water to flood around it. Henry jumped up and down in excitement and I saw Felix chuckle and pick his son up, whispering in his son ear about swimming

"Mummy, come and swim with us" I got up and walked towards them at normal speed Henry kissed his fathers cheek and then opened his arms for me, Henry wasn't a mummy's boy nor a daddy's boy he loved and cared for us equally and he always did as he was asked. I took Henry in my arms and kissed his forehead. Felix extended his to me and I gladly took it leaning up to kiss him quickly before all of us sinking into the deep sea.

Henry was splashing but holding onto me Felix said he would be back shortly he just swam deep under and me and Henry played on the surface with me

"Mummy, what's daddy doing"

I was about to answer but I felt someone grab my legs and lift me up I screeched and held Henry towards me tightly. Felix laughed and Henry giggle I rolled my eyes and slapped hi head where my legs were on his shoulder. Felix held something in his hand in a bag full of water

"Daddy what's that?"

"I got you this" Felix held up a blue luminous angelfish Henry screamed in delight and grabbed the bag from Felix.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had showered and dressed Henry and carried him to bed, he was clearly exhausted from today playing in the sea. He didn't even need a bedtime story to help him sleep I pulled the light blue covers around him and kissed his forehead

"Good night my darling boy, sleep tight" I switched his bedroom light off and closed his door behind me. I walked into mine and Felix room to see Felix had lit the room with candles and he was sprawled on the bed, completely naked and having a rose in his mouth I chuckled quietly at his silliness. I walked closer to the bed causing my love to sit up and hold my hand. I got the rose from him and set it on the bedside cabinet. I leaned forward and kissed him. Felix started to untie the back of my two piece bikini top and let it fall to the ground with a quiet thud. I wrapped my arms around his neck and climbed on the bed, Felix held my waist and turned me round and lay us both on the bed with his weight fully on top of me, he knew I loved his weight on me he pulled the swimming panties down and let them drop on the floor. I loved Felix with all of my heart and I couldn't possible think what would have happened to me without him.

Felix parted my legs with his hands massaging the inside of my thighs as he did and trailed his hands upwards till his fingers traced my wet folds I bucked against him causing both of us to moan but never breaking the kiss, I was so thankful we didn't have to break away to breathe he inserted one finger into me causing me to gasp and Felix tasted me with his tongue. I moved my hands to his back and traced his muscles Felix increased the pace of his skill full fingers but I found the will to speak

"Felix…I want…you inside…me when I…argh" I tossed my head back and shut my eyes Felix replaced his fingers with his 9 ½ cock. When I first saw Felix when we were about to make love for the first time I was thinking how on earth he could fit in. Felix started to go faster, I met each thrust and scratched my nails down his back causing him to growl in pleasure he bent down and I felt his breath panting against my skin, he dug his nails in my hip and his thrusts got harder and faster I knew he was close along with myself I bent my down and bit his neck Felix exploded inside me he was being so careful not to shout. Felix took my right leg and threw it over his shoulder I opened my mouth but no noise came out I exploded around Felix and both of us collapsed onto the bed. Felix pulled out of me and wrapped his arms around me bringing us both closer he wrapped the sheets around us and brought us side to side to face each other.

"Dinosaur…mummy, Daddy…purple" we heard Henry say in his sleep we chuckled

"I remember when you used to talk in your sleep, and when you teased me about Demetri"

I chuckled remembering making him believe I was having a dream about Demetri I traced the side of his face and kissed him

Edward's POV

We had just graduated another year of Forks High and I didn't once go into the same places as I use to go with Bella, I never went to the meadow, never going in the biology room, cafeteria not even parking in the same place because it reminded me of her. The meadow belonged to both of us, the biology room was where I first smelt her intoxicating scent, I once went into the cafeteria in a second but then walked out when I saw the table where Bella had first sat with Jessica and Angela where they were telling her of us. The car park had changed ever so slightly but I remember the day of Tyler's truck. Jasper didn't go near me because of the pain I was feeling. My family were saddened by the loss of Bella. My parents had lost a daughter and my siblings have lost a sister.

We were now heading to Alaska to start College

Bella's POV

"That's it for today, remember t do your homework and I want to see it next lesson, April may I have a word please?" April was a quiet girl with long black hair and heavy black make up. Her clothes were gothic and she walked up to me when everyone else was gone I talked

"April, I've noticed you grades are dropping, I also notice your eyes attend to fight to keep awake, do you mind telling me if you have any trouble sleeping?"

She sighed "I'm sorry Mrs. Williams I suffer from Insomnia it's been happening for the past couple of weeks now, I'll try and get to sleep though"

"Alright, I'm just worried about you, April if you need anything at all I'm here for you as a teacher or someone to talk to ok?"

She smiled and nodded "You really don't act like a teacher" she chuckled as did I. Someone knocked on the door and I could smell it was Felix

"Come in"

Felix opened the door with a smile

"Hi Mr. Williams" April greeted

"Hello April, how are you?" knowing I knew he had heard everything

"Fine, I'll leave you two" she picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom. Felix turned to me and spoke

"Can you smell that?"

I smelt the air and smelt other vampires here

"Yes, hopefully they'll be no trouble"

"Hopefully" Felix nodded his head in agreement and then put a seductive smile on his face

"You know you making me incredibly hard dressing up like that" I had dressed in a black silk under bust corset with a black shoulder blouse which had a button on either side to hold the folded material up on the sleeves I wore a tight black pencil skirt and black heels. My hair was down but the front strands were pulled and tied back with a black glitter clip. I wore my diamond blue earrings which Felix had bought me for our anniversary two years ago and of course my wedding rings. Felix started to kiss me he bit my bottom lip causing me to moan and close my eyes "I want to take you on this table" he whispered huskily I forcefully spun him round so he hit the table and caused a few objects to fall to the ground "I've always had a fantasy about this, you would be the teacher and I would be the student you would discipline me for being bad" I brought him in for a searing passionate long kiss and started to unbutton his pants where a very large tent was held. That was when we heard the student gather down the halls we pulled back flustered and panting

"We'll continue this later" I kissed him once before he got off the table and pulled up his zipper. He ran to his classroom causing me to laugh.

I saw the new students come in the class and I wrote my name on the board I smelt the vampires come in but ignored them for now. I turned and felt the air around me be cut off as I saw Edward and Alice sitting in the front row looking as shocked as myself I read their thoughts

_Bella's here? How is that possible? When did she get turned? Who turned her? She feeds from people, why?_ Those were the thoughts of a very confused Edward. Alice was different

_This is great, Bella's back she can come home with us and Edward can finally be happy; I can't wait to dress her up_

I raised my eyebrows in shock at her as if to say 'are you kidding me?' She looked confused, her excited expression and thoughts disappeared as she took my stiff posture. I ignored them and was about to introduce the class when another student walked in, I knew her name, her name was Tanya she and her family lived here in, and The Cullen's must have been staying with them. She walked up to Edward and Alice and kissed Edward on the cheek before sitting down next to him. My emotions just turned to shock to anger in a matter of a second. I blanked them out and turned my attention back to the class.

"Hello everyone and welcome to your English lesson, I'm Bella Williams and will be you teacher. If you could just turn to page 23 in your poetry books we'll begin"

I asked the class if they could tell me what they made of the poem they all had a good idea especially Christina you could tell she loved English just as she talked so passionately about the poems. I asked them to highlight the three sections I wanted them to do which parts of the poem which speaks of Descriptive, Imagery, and reference of time. I smelt Felix knock on the door and said come in. the look on the Cullen's and Tanya's face was priceless they all looked like they had a hot chip in their mouths and there eyes were clued wide open. Felix approached me his face serious he held my left hand and whispered in my ear

"Aro is sending Demetri, Jane Alec over here, apparently some vampires are heading over here which we need to deal with" I nodded knowing what he meant by 'dealing with'. Felix looked at the Cullen's and Tanya who managed to compose their faces Edward looked shocked and his eyes fixated on me

"Are you alright with this?" Felix asked not taking his eyes off them

"Yes" I kissed his cheek and I heard three gasps but ignored them Felix turned to me and smiled

"See you later" he kissed me and left the room leaving me to deal with three confused vampires.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After class I congratulated the class for them getting the poem spot on and they tanked me. I noticed the Cullen's and Tanya lingering. I shut the door and went to the table to write mine, Felix and my poor child who has to know this, address down

"Bella I'm so happy to see you" Alice went to hug me but I used my force field to bounce back nearly sending her falling. I learned to use it while also learning my shield they were shocked apart from Tanya who was trying to work out who I was

"All of you come to this address after you've finished today, we'll talk then"

I walked out of the room leaving them there to wallow of what I just told them. Now I wait for tonight and see what the rest of my brothers and sister makes of this.

* * *

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

After college had finished i met Felix in the car park and we drove to the primary school where our son was. i asked Felix to wait on the car while i go get him. i told the teacher some relatives were coming home and he wouldn't be at school for a week or so because a death in the family as occurred and that's why they were coming here. I sat Henry in the back of the car and told him to fasten up, even though nothing could happen,

"Henry, when we get home i want you to go to your room ok? Auntie Jane and your uncles will be coming ok"

"Ok mummy, will i be able to play with them afterwards though?"

"Sweetheart as soon as they come they'll play with you, it's just there are some other vampire in this town which i knew once and there coming to our house"

Henry cocked his little head to the side in wonder i just smiled at him and stroked his cheek telling him in my own way i would tell him about it sometime. i looked back out the front window and began to think about the Cullen's. Why after all of this time did they have to come back how dare Alice think everything would be the same, did she not realize how much i was angry at them? how much i hated them? they soon will if they continue to act like they care about me.

Edward's POV

"Well that was different" my sister Alice said while we were walking to the car to find Tanya's coven and my own family waiting by the cars

"Who was she Edward?" she held my hand and i politely nudged her away, i really didn't need Tanya trying to be my mate today, to just be another conquest of sort

"Her name was Bella" at the hear of her name my whole family turned to look at me in confusion, Jasper was confused because he wasn't feeling my pain anymore

_Edward? is Bella here?_

i nodded and Jaspers mind question and Alice went to join his side kissing his neck before both of them smiled at each other lovingly

"What's all this about Bella?" Emmett asked

"Bella's here, she's been turned into a vampire...but Felix is here"

there eyes widened

"Of the Volturi?" Eleazer asked clearly shocked a member of the Volturi was living here right under his nose his arms wrapped around his mate, Carmen, who was stroking Eleazers arm in comfort.

"Yes" i nodded

"Bella's given us her home address, she said to come to her if she wanted to talk" Alice spoke up to everyone

"Let's go and get Carlisle and Esme then" Jasper spoke

Bella's POV

"Go on then Henry, go upstairs and play with your toys"

"Ok mummy" his little trousers were covered in mud

"I'll deal with the washing sweetheart" Felix kissed my forehead and ran after Henry, i heard Henry scream and Felix laugh. i chuckled at my family. i heard cars pull up and i knew it was my other family i opened the door and saw Demetri, Alec and Jane get out of the car. they smiled and hugged me

"Hello sister, everything ok?" Jane asked, thankfully we had come closer

"Not really" once my family were in doors i explained the situation and the Cullen's were here, causing the room to erupt in growls

"Uncle, Auntie" Henry came rushing down and opened his little arms to run to his family members

"Ciao caro Henry" Jane greeted smiling, she hugged him towards her making sure she didn't hold on to tight,

"What about us forte boy" Demetri asked smirking Henry rolled his beautiful eyes and hugged both of his uncles. Felix walked down the stairs wearing his blue harbor pure linen short sleeved shirt with Autograph Pure Cotton Bootleg Jeans and black and white shoes. he smiled and hugged me close in comfort and reassurance everything will be alright.

"What are we doing about the Cullen's?"

just as Alec asked we heard three cars start to pull up

"Henry, go upstairs sweetheart with your auntie and uncles"

"Ok mummy" Henry ran up to us and kissed and hugged us once before our family took him upstairs. someone knocked on the door three times

"I'll get it" Felix kissed my forehead and raced to the door, i sat down on our couch and heard the voices echo

"Carlisle glad to see you again, please come in"

"Thank you Felix"

Felix was back at my side, i took off my coat and set it back on the couch, i didn't want to change my clothes from today just yet

i saw them look at me

"Bella my daughter" Esme's once kind mother face smiled at me, i showed no emotion to which shown i would be forgiving them

"Why are you here?" i asked standing up and facing them

"We have just finished our move to Forks and we wished to come to College" Emmett responded "We've missed you Bella, thank god you ok we've missed you so much we..." i cut him off Jasper, at the corner of my eye, tensed

"Don't make me laugh Emmett" i crossed my arms across my chest "Don't make out you give a damn about me, or your _family_" i spat causing the Cullen's to flinch apart from Rosalie who was seeing red she stepped forward but Felix stood in front of me

"If you wish to keep all of your limps intact i suggest you step the hell away from my wife" i heard the Cullen's gasp

"Y-You m-married h-him?" Edward stuttered looking hurt, i would usually want to comfort him but now, he deserved every pain he gets

"Yes, unlike all of you he was there for me, Felix is the one who had provided me with safety and love, when you went i spent 8 months of my life trying to get rid of the ripping hole inside of my chest" i looked towards Edward "You left me there, you left me in the middle of the woods telling me you didn't want nor did you love me" i was beyond furious, Felix stepped back but was close enough to catch me if i attacked

"You said what to her!" Alice screeched

"Edward how could you" Esme gasped "How could you..."

"STOP IT" i shouted, Felix held my hand "How dare you all put the blame on Edward, did you all have to agree to his offer no, you all went and now you stand there" i hissed i needed to calm down but i couldn't i was furious and i saw Jasper scrunch his face in pain, i knew he was trying to calm me down "Jasper stop" i hissed

"Bella calm down" Alice suggested

"Don't you dare tell me what to do _Cullen_" she flinched "How dare you think everything would be fine, i read your mind in the class Alice, thinking you could dress me up again like a 3-D doll, how dare you all"

"Stop shouting at my family Bella"

"Rosalie, you really don't want me to fight with you when i am this angry"

"Try me"

i walked forward and we circled each other

"Rose?" Emmett said wearily

"No, how dare she speak to us like that"

"O please Rosalie, you have no idea what pain is"

"No pain? did i ever tell you i was raped by my fiancé?"

"I would actually feel sorry for you if you weren't such a bitch"

she leaped for me and i grabbed her neck forcing her to the ground, i heard Emmett move but Felic pushed him back and growl

"If you ever dare to attack me or my family . make you pay, do you understand?" i hissed hitting her head on the floor causing her to look at me shocked she nodded and i threw her over to her family who were all shocked by my behavior. Emmett helped his wife up and actually glared at me, Felix backed away and stood beside me

"Bella" i looked to Edward who was looking at me through pained eyes, i brushed aside the guilty feeling which held in my body "Please, it's not their fault, please don't be mad at them the truth is i left because you were in danger, Victoria was coming back and i left because..."

"What did you say?" i asked shocked

"Victoria?"

"Yes" i looked up to Felix and he looked back "How long did you know she was coming back" i questioned looking back at him a little angry

"a little over a week"

"So the reason you left was because you knew my life was in danger and you left!" i furrowed my eyebrows at him "My life Edward! you kept the fact that my life was in danger?" i shook my head in disbelief i gasped and closed my eyes

_The footsteps were getting quicker the path of blood following each passing step and the deep red liquid only seemed to get thicker with each passing second, i saw where they were heading, to the main event of the town_

i opened my eyes and felt i was now sitting down with Felix hovering near me

"What did you see?"

i shook my head

"Jane, Demetri, Alec"

they rushed down and glared at the Cullen's i heard Rosalie fall to the ground in pain, Jane smirked

"Jane, no games now, go to the circle and they're there, there're going to have a killing spree"

"we'll be back later with news" they ran to their cars and raced away. i stood up and Felix held my hand

"I think it's time you left" i spoke to them

"Bella please darling speak to us" Esme plead

i was about to answer when I heard the patter of footsteps

"Mommy, daddy?"

Felix raced to our sons side and hugged him to him protectively, to say the Cullen's face would be shocked would be an understatement

"Now" i turned to the 'children' Cullen's "Till tomorrow then" i turned not waiting for a response

_I'll get her for what she just did to me_

"Rosalie don't try it" i warned

she glared and walked out with her family

"Let's rest then" he kissed me i whispered in his ear too low for our son's ears

"I need you tonight, i need to feel you around me"

he smiled sympathetically and nodded

"Who's reading my bed time story tonight?" Henry asked we chuckled

* * *

**Please review this chapter :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Henry's POV

I was playing with my auntie and Uncles, they were being silly and making be smile, my uncle Demetri and Alec were playing rock paper scissors and Alec kept on winning

"No fair Alec, stop"

i smiled and looked up at my Auntie Jane, i was scared of her at first her eyes seemed different to me unlike my mummy and daddy. i knew my mummy and daddy were upset about something, i don't want to go away from my home. Was that it? was my mummy and daddy getting rid of me? i felt my eyes turn in tears and i sniffed

"What's wrong?" Auntie Jane asked

"I-Is my M-M-ummy and D-Daddy getting r-rid of m-m-me?"

she shook her head and smoothed my hair "No, there's people downstairs which your parents don't want you to see, they did something which hurt your mummy when she was human, your daddy is upset there back"

"What did they do?" i tilted my head to the side, my mummy always seemed to like it when i did that, i just shook my head and giggled as she tickled my sides, i love my mummy.

"I'll let your mummy tell you"

"Henry, do you want me to teach you languages again?" my uncle Demetri asked, i nodded my head eagerly

"Say this to your parents before you go to sleep, ti amo"

"What does that mean?"

"It means love you in Italian"

i nodded

"Jane, Demetri, Alec" i heard my mummy's voice shout

"Stay here little one" Demetri said, each one of my uncles and auntie kissed my forehead kissed my forehead before running downstairs. i sighed and played with my action man daddy bought me a few weeks ago. i heard someone yell in pain and i got worried it was my mummy or daddy so i began to walk down the hall way leaving my toys behind. i was at the top of the stairs and began to make my own way down, remembering what my parents said to me

If you walk down the stairs hold onto the banisters ok, one step at a time because you've got cute little legs

i gripped the banisters and began to walk down taking one step at a time like my mummy and daddy said

"Bella please darling speak to us" a woman with brown hair said to my mummy

"Mummy, daddy?"

my daddy ran to my side and picked me up, he cradled me to him

"What you doing down here?" my daddy asked, i looked at his face, he wasn't angry

"I heard yelling i was worried you or mummy were hurt"

he smiled and kissed my forehead "Such a brave young boy" i heard my daddy whisper in my hair

"Rosalie, don't even try it" my mummy hissed i shuddered, i didn't like it when my mummy was angry my daddy held me tighter. the people went away and my mummy and daddy walked me up the stairs my mummy whispered something in my daddy's ear and he smiled and nodded i asked them which one was going to read my story and they laughed i smiled, i loved to mee my mummy and daddy laugh.

"I'll do it tonight son, your mummy needs rest"

"Thank you and Felix pleeeeeese no more battle with vampires"

"I like them" i pouted at my mummy she rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead i held her brown hair and hugged her close while still in my daddy's arms

"Ti amo mummy" i felt her smile against my cheek

"I see your uncle has been teaching you languages again my darling boy" i nodded

"Come on then solider, lets get you to sleep"

Bella's POV

I love my son and i love my husband i love my life i couldn't believe how much they had impacted my life. i heard Felix tell the time he had met me and i smiled. i walked into the bathroom and dressed for bed, i liked dressing for bed, it made me feel more...human. i didn't regret being turned into a vampire, far from it in fact i guess it just relaxes me, knowing it's the end to another day. i wore my blue dots and lace baby doll with suspenders and high heeled blue court shoes.

i heard Felix come in and i let the clip fall out of my hair and onto the table i walked out and saw Felix unbuttoning his shirt and look up at me

"You like?" i teased the cup of the baby doll and i saw his eyes darken with lust

"I love" i stalked forward and looked at me like i was the prey before i knew it i was tackled to the bed and i felt the soft brush of Felix's lips. Felix was the perfect lover, he knew every inch of my body and ho to make it react he pulled us up right onto the bed which caused me to wrap my legs around his waist. Felix was still preparing my neck with nips and kisses. his right hand made it's way from my neck and down to my waist. i felt my suspenders being pulled apart and slowly began to pull them down. Felix moved down and with each new skin which was exposed to him he kissed i bit my lip and gripped the sheets beside me

"Please Felix" i begged

"Patience my darling" he kissed my ankle and set the tights down on the floor he mirrored his movements with the other leg he moved his way up until he reached my collarbone he started to lower the straps of the baby doll down and kiss and nip the flesh

"Felix, please i need this"

he nodded and ripped the baby doll from my skin. he swirled his tongue around my belly button causing me to giggle and him to smile. he was relaxing me more by making give out a relaxing carefree laugh.

i got the rest of his shirt away from his shoulders and dropped it on the floor with his pants and boxers, he took off his shoes and socks before when he walked into the room. he nudged my legs open with his knees and settled himself in between my legs.

"Tell me" he begged stroking the hair away from my cold yet heated flesh, his eyes showing so much intensity that i would have felt uncomfortable if i were still unsure of myself

"I love you, so much" i entered me slowly yet swiftly i bit my lip but never broke eye contact his pace was slow and sensitive he grabbed both of my hands and held them at the side of my head. his pace started to go faster as the room grew more intense and held the lingering smell of our passion for each other. i met his thrusts, our quiet moans,gasps,grunt and the whispering of our names echoed the room. "Make me yours" i asked

he bent his head into the crook of my neck and bit me, sending me over the edge, the venom which was running though my system made my neck hurt but a vampires sexual life was very different and controlling. Knowing that person is your true and only mate makes the whole experience sentimental and you don't wish to break out of the romantic genre. Felix came right after me. he collapsed on top of me and didn't remove himself from inside of me. he settled his head on my chest.

"I love you my Bella" he kissed my shoulder

"I love you Felix"

our breathing calmed down ,i felt Felix smile as i stroked his head and back. he stroked the side of my torso with is right hand while his other was massaging my leg. we lay like that for the rest of the night and left our problems until tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review and what do you think of the quick update :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I had decided to go back in and continue to teach, the Cullen's would not make me uncomfortable. But for now it was only 3:00 in the morning and I lay here entwined with my devoted husband.

"How are you?" I asked tracing his chest with my finger and looking at the pattern I drew

"Fine, you?" he questioned, his voice was low like a whisper as he asked me

"I was actually asking if your ok with the Cullen's being back?" still not looking up I continued to trace the pattern I felt him shrug and I looked up to see him looking down at the pattern also

"It bothers me there back if that's what your asking but it only bothers me because I know what they did to you" he turned to look at me at stroked my cheek with a gently loving smile "When I first met you as a human I knew something had happened in a way I guess, I saw how your eyes were purple I saw how you squeezed your stomach whenever you were silent" I widened my eyes and he chuckled "You didn't realize you did that I take it" I shook my head and continued "Bella, to be truthful love, you looked like hell and if I wasn't there to bring you back alive" he shook his head and shivered "I don't know what I would do without you now, I would die if you were out of my life, and if your also asking if I'm worried you'll change your mind and go back to Edward I'm not because I completely trust you and know you would never cheat on me Bella"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him

"Thank you for telling me the truth, but you realize you're being punished for saying I looked like hell right?"

He chuckled and stroked my shoulder and down my arm "I do now, but I want to hold you before you go back to work"

I nodded and settled back into his embrace

Jane had called us saying they had lost them and no-one was hurt, but they did feed and destroyed the bodies. I walked into my classroom and saw no-one was there yet which I was thankful for I decided to set the class with booklets on each desk and write numerous poets on the board and I would ask them to find a poem they could relate to. I wasn't really in a teaching mood I just wanted to spend some time with Felix and Henry but I didn't want them to worry about me so I came to work and tried to act normal. The bell rang and I heard the gathering of students come down and up the halls. I checked the schedules and it turned out I had Jasper and Emmett for this lesson, great. I saw them walk in to the front laughing about something and they kept on talking to each other until the class started

"Hi, everyone" I turned to the board and began to write down some stuff "So if you could just…" but I trailed off because something horrible came to my eyes

_I was walking up the steps to my house when I felt something was…off. I walked a little faster up the steps and opened the front door to see my little boy on the floor covered in his own blood. I ran to him and looked at his neck his neck had been torn apart but I could see there were three bite marks on his skin. I looked up and saw a pile of ash and I crumbled to the floor realizing that Felix, along with my darling boy, was dead_

I heard the crack of the chalk and I turned round to the class

"You know what, have this lesson to yourselves, free period" I raced out of there without giving them anything else. I informed the school there was an emergency back home and I had to leave for a couple of weeks. I raced to my car and got my phone out.

"Come on, please" I prayed, setting off the car out of the school and driving fast towards home

"Bella" I breathed out a strangled sigh of relief "What's wrong?" Felix asked I could here the TV in the back ground along with Henry laughs

"Get out Felix, out of the house now! Call Demetri, Jane and Alec now and go back to Italy pack as many things as you can but don't come back once you've left the house"

"Bells, what's going on what's happening" despite being confused, I heard the shuffle of feet and briefcases in the background

"I just had a vision of…something happening to you and Henry and you…not surviving" it was silent on the other end

"Daddy, come on we're going to see my uncle and auntie" I chuckled but it was more like a sob chuckle I was filled with relief they were not hurt

"Alright, where are you going now?"

I sighed "Somewhere I don't want to go, look just please go back home without me and I'll join you soon ok?"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too, I'll see you soon"

"Just be careful where ever you're going alright Bella, promise me that"

"I promise, bye love" I hung up the phone and drove down towards the Cullen's place.

I parked the car and walked up to the door, I knocked twice and gulped I had that nervous feeling in my stomach. I thought Esme would open the door but it was…Edward. His face full of shock and I blinked and pursed my lips he backed away for me to enter never taking his eyes off mine

"You need to leave, some vampires are here causing trouble and your family might be in danger"

"Why would you say that?" he asked tilting his head to the side, god he hasn't changed a bit I gulped again not being able to control it as I hadn't fed in a while and my throat was dry and in desperate need of being soothed

"I had a vision of my own family being killed, I don't think it's just me though they'll target"

"Very well, I'll tell my family and we'll move" he gestured for me to come in and I shook my head and walked back to my car

"Bella wait please" he turned me around to face him, his hands either side of my arms and I looked up at him "Please just let me explain"

"Edward, you left saying you didn't love me leaving me heartbroken and feeling so stupid that someone and perfect as you could ever love a person like me and not only that you didn't tell me Victoria was…" then something clicked "Did you find Victoria Edward?"

He shook his head with a sad sigh

"She kept on giving me the slip why Bella what..."

"Edward, do you remember what you told me about vampires? About if one killed the others mate then they would seek vengeance?"

"Yes but…"

"Edward, its Victoria, after all this time she's trying to avenge James' death by attacking me, mate for mate"

His eyes shown me he understood "O Bella I'm so sorry" he stroked my cheek and I took an intake of breath he backed his hand away and just looked at me "I realize your married Bella and as much as it pains me I'm glad your happy to be married to someone who isn't me and I know I deserve every torturous thing that happens to me and…" I stopped him by slapping his face, his face was in shock

"There you go again Edward, trying to put everything on your shoulders that isn't how you protect people Edward, you protect them by telling them the truth by getting them involve no matter how dangerous it is youngest them involve because they don't want to hear about it later and it for me to late, you say you deserve every torturous thing that happens to you? You don't" I shook my head and looked at him sincerely feeling the apple in my throat "you have to think of your family Edward everything that hurts you hurts them twice as much because they love you"

Edward smiled and moved his hand down to my chest where he held it where my cold heart was

"And if your still thinking vampires don't have souls your wrong, emotions come with souls, kindness, upset, anger all of that so we do have souls" I shrugged "It just doesn't feel like it sometime"

he smiled and stroked my cheek my calmness failed me and Edward noticed it as he backed away

"Don't Edward, I haven't forgiven you yet" I got back in my car and drove off. I headed to the airport and would soon be reunited with my family


	16. Chapter 16

**Please remember to vote on the poll :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Felix's POV**

I was worried what was taking Bella so long. I looked down at my sons sleeping form as I carried him in my arms towards our home in Italy. I was greeted by Aro, Cauis and Marcus who were all looking calm yet thoughtful at our arrival.

"Felix, where's Bella?" Aro asked opening his arms for Henry. I gave him to Aro making sure I didn't disturb his slumber.

"She's coming but apparently she saw a vision of myself and Henry dead."

They looked between each other in thought, but no-one said anything. Now we wait until Bella comes home. I hope it won't be long.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I raced towards the room of myself and my family, I could tell they were all in the below room of Aro's study. I could tell from their thoughts they wanted to know further information about my vision. If I were human my heart would be doing three times faster then it should. I walked into the room and saw all the faces looking at me; Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Felix, Jane, Demetri, and Alec. Their worried face easily showing but there was one face which I didn't see.

"Where's Henry?" I questioned, turning my attention to Felix, who walked over to me and hugged me to him. His scent immediately calming me down.

"I put him in his room because he was sleeping. Sweetheart what happened?" Felix looked down into my red liquid eyes in confusion.

"I just...saw something bad happen. Like I said, you and Henry didn't survive and I know it has something to do with the vampires who have been living where we were staying."

"What vampire is suicidal enough to go up against us?" Cauis asked in an agitated tone, he hated when anyone contradicted the Volturi. His frown deepened showing he was in thought probably wondering how or when these vampires would strike.

"Bella, you and Felix just spend some time with each other come back tomorrow and well talk more." I wanted to disagree with Aro and concentrate on the vampires who meant my family harm, but I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my family. Felix took my hand and I smiled up at him; he smiled back, showing me that glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes while he chuckled. I gasped and was sucked into a vision.

_"Carlisle, what a pleasure"_

_"Aro, I was wondering if we may stay here for a while, myself and my family?" The vision scanned over each and every one of the Cullen family; Esme's worried yet motherly calm face, Emmett's relaxed yet broad feature with his arms crossed over his chest, Rosalie's frown as she didn't like the idea of staying here, Alice's exited face. Jasper with his battle scars, and then Edward his face just full of...nothing. He looked so empty and kind of looked like what I had looked like when he left me in the forest; just not interested in anything which was going on around him or even realizing where he was as he looked down to the ground._

I came out of the vision and spoke to my family. "The Cullen's are coming here to ask you, Aro, if they can stay."

**Felix's POV**

I understand the Cullen's, well Carlisle, were close to Aro, but why did they have to come here? Why after all this time did they want to intervene with Bella and her life? Don't get me wrong I do trust my wife 1000%. It was just Edward and their past which worried me. When I first saw Bella going into that store her eyes were a dark purple and black; saying she hadn't slept, her body was extremely thin and her expression and body language had shown it really didn't know what to do. She walked in robotic movements towards that dressing room, which to this day I bet she knew what I was, and she didn't want her friend getting hurt. I remembered Bella telling me she was bitten by a vampire named James. She told me that on the second day I knew her.

Bella and myself had left our family and were now in our bedroom. Henry was in his own playing with his toys and I heard the TV go on. I could here something which he was giggling about. I smiled and chuckled at my son and how his life is so simple.

"Hey, you still with me?" I looked up to see my beautiful, radiant wife dressed in a Love Strapless black Bra with Black love brief panties and a black garter. She wore her silk knee lengthened black housecoat to keep herself partially covered. I looked at her face and saw her hair was currently in curlers. A strange sensation crept over me. I looked over every detail of her. Her perfect little buttoned nose, her heart shaped face, how clear and perfectly smooth her skin looked, her eyes and how they looked equally beautiful when they were a gorgeous brown, and her blushed pink cheeks.

"Felix?" I heard her say my name, but I couldn't shake the feeling of what she told me. If I were to die and be away from her, even the very thought made me feel sick, I was to die happy having her as my wife.

"Felix" Bella came and sat next to me on the bed. I looked down at her little cute toes and smiled; she had manicured them. I felt a soft pair of hands bring me out of my trance. Bella turned me to look at her; her face shown wonder and worry. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled. I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek causing my angels eyes to close and lean into my touch. I leaned forward and kissed her inviting lips. Our kiss was innocent and slow; our hands coming to trace each of our bodies. We pulled back and just simply sat there for a while, not caring of the time. We just...looked, both of us communicating with our eyes; telling each other how much we meant to each other. That was until we were interrupted by Heidi's voice on the other side of the door telling us we needed to get dressed for the celebration. It was our family member, Cauis's, birthday.

He loved a great ball to celebrate each year he lived or what he had achieved in that year. Myself and Bella parted but only to get dressed. I had dressed in a simple tux, white shirt, black blazer, pants and shoes with a little red rose in the pocket of my left handed side of the blazer. I heard the door click behind me and I felt the wind being punched out of me as I gazed at the goddess before me. She wore a blue satin dress with a bustier styled bodice, the floor length dress was diagonally pleated under the bust line, flowing into a layered full skirt. This detail is perfect for enhancing her bust and waist area. The dress is embroidered and beaded on the bust, the embroidery flows down the layer of the skirt and through to the hemline.

I looked up finally and saw a matching choker which looked like it had a big diamond in the shape of a very slim triangle in the middle. I looked at her fully. She was biting her shiny bottom lip; showing me she was wearing that lip gloss thing or whatever it was. Her eyes were gorgeous as usual the lightness of the blue brought her eyes out more. Her hair was curled and on her right side was a flower diamond clip, which pinned some of the hair away from her face.

"You look...god you look breathtaking." I chuckled not knowing how to describe how beautiful she looked; they should create another word because beautiful, gorgeous, goddess, lovely definitely not lovely, that wasn't enough to describe her. She was my angel.

"Thanks, you look handsome." She walked up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling back. I gave her a pout and she laughed. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes get serious, but her lips still remained in the beautiful smile that I adored. "Are you ok? Is it about the Cullen's?" Ah yes, I had forgotten about them for a while. I had been informed of their arrival a couple of hours before the party. Apparently the pixie one was very excited to play dress up and get everyone dressed

"Yes and no." I said truthfully "Look let's just forget everything tonight." I leaned down to kiss her lips causing both of out eyes to close "And enjoy" kiss "ourselves" kiss , kiss "Ok?" kiss.

Bella pulled back and looked flustered. I felt proud that I could make her feel like that. "Yes, but now I have to check on our son and get him dressed. Demetri and Alec are giving him the talk of there will be no food or proper drink there." I laughed as I was reminded of our hungry boy's appetite. Oh how I love my wife and child.

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the hall hand in hand with Felix towards Henry's room where we could already hear him whine to his uncles. We chuckled and Felix opened the door first then gestured for me to go in.

"Thank you." I smiled. He smiled back, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before looking at our son who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Henry, please let me help you get dressed?" I picked him up and brought him into his room, closing the door behind me.

"You look pretty mummy."

I smiled and turned towards my son, who was sitting down on the bed and looking up at me with that innocent face.

"Thank you sweetheart." I kissed his forehead and lay his little suit on the bed. He cringed and actually looked a little scared of what he had to wear. I chuckled, "No need to fret, mummy promises to cook you your favorite foods we come back."

"Ok!" he smiled and started to strip off his Pajamas.

* * *

_**Next time on Over Again**_

"Back the hell off!" Felix hissed

"I want to talk to her!" Edward hissed in response, not taking into consideration people were watching.

"Enough!" I announced, splitting the pair apart.

"I want to talk to you." Edward held my hand and that was all it took before Felix lashed out.

**Until next time ;)**

**Remember to review, the quicker you do the quicker I'll update**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, Bella has made it perfectly clear she doesn't want us in her life anymore so just let her go." Rosalie said, still sore over the idea of the once human Bella who could now take on Rose.

"I can't just sit back Rosalie, I have to do something." I straightened my suit for tonight and made sure I looked presentable.

"Edward, are you going to tell Bella your feelings?" Esme asked, looking concerned and her thoughts gave away what she was feeling. Fright.

"Yes, because I can't just let her think I left because I didn't love her."

"But that's just it, you left her. We all did, and like Rose has said she doesn't want us in her life anymore." Carlisle said to me as he put a hand on my shoulder in support. "Please son, just let it go. I realize you still love Bella but letting her know of your feelings now is wrong. You'll just confuse her and make her worry more. She has a husband now, Edward, and a son. Just let it be."

I shook my head from side to side. "It's easy for you all to say, you have your mates. I don't, and it's not like I'm asking Bella to come back to me because what I did was unspeakably stupid. I just need her to know."

"But Edward, if you tell her how you feel it might seem to Bella that you want her to be with you. I know that's the case, but you need to back off. We've all seen what Bella is capable of ,and in the past we've heard what Felix is capable of also." Emmett was making sense, even though it hurt. "Just let her get use to having us here first, and then if you still think it's a good idea then tell her. But, please, we don't need any one of us getting hurt again. My Rose has still got faint bruises, even though I don't know how that's happened."

"When a vampire is strong they can usually break a vampires skin slightly, not open, but crack it." Carlisle pointed out linking his wife. I turned away in hurt and I saw, yet again, Jasper flinch at my changing moods.

"I'll think about it." And with that, I turned and walked out of the room where my worried family still stood.

**Bella's POV**

Felix and I were on the dance floor dancing slowly to Adele- Daydreamer. I saw Henry standing next to Alec; telling him how irritable his little suit was and I saw him loosen his tie for the millionth time. I felt Felix's head shift and look towards Henry's direction; he chuckled.

The music suddenly changed into my worst nightmare, Debussy- Clair de lune. I held onto Felix and he sensed what was wrong. Immediately the music changed to more up beat, but I said I didn't fancy dancing anymore. Edward being here only reminded of what we had and how he ended this day it still hurt.

Me, Felix and Henry sat at our table. Henry sat on my lap looking down and playing with his fingers. I kissed and stroked his head. I saw out of the corner of my eye Felix smile at both of us. I had yet to find out what was troubling Felix. I was brought out of my thoughts by looking up and seeing Edward. I growled mentally as I saw who he was standing next to….Tanya.

**Felix's POV**

I looked over to see Bella kissing Henry's hair. Henry smiled and leaned back into his mother; grabbing hold of her fingers, he started playing with her wedding rings. I saw Bella look up and her smile immediately go away. I looked in the same direction and saw Cullen with that Tanya person. I looked to Bella and knew she was majorly pissed off. Bella was pissed because Cullen had come with her.

I know that Bella loved me. I loved her and no body was ever going to change that, but I couldn't help but feel a little competition in me. I looked over to Marcus who was looking at me intently. He felt my feeling towards Cullen and I assure you they were all screaming out hostile and bloody murder. I heard the song Placebo (Running Up That Hill) play mine and Bella's song. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Young man may I have this dance?" Jane walked up to Henry and asked to dance. Henry groaned, but nodded. Henry was amazingly like Bella in the dancing department. She hated dancing, but she loved to dance when I was holding her. I grabbed her hand and brought her on to the dance floor. Again we swayed from side to side, occasionally stealing kisses from each other. Each time I kissed her I would taste strawberries. I looked down into her red colored eyes and still couldn't get over how lucky I was. I leaned down and whispered the lyrics in Bella's left ear making her shiver and I knew her eyes would be closed.

"C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling, Let me steal this moment from you now. C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling, Let's exchange the experience, oh..."

Bella's hands tightened on my back and drew me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and buried my nose into the crook of her neck. Her head leaned on my chest and I heard her sigh. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on her shoulder. I thought back over all of our experiences together. Like the first time we took Henry to the funfair.

_Flashback_

"_You are such a big kid Bella." I chuckled, carrying Henry in my arms as he tried to get out of my grasp to go on the rides. "I think your even more excited than Henry." _

"_Not true" she gasped, she was wearing her ASOS Horror Poster Vest and I think they were called leggings? From ASOS also. Women and their fashion. She wore ….em _

"_Felix, why are you looking at my shoes?" she eyed me and I was like a dear caught in head light her eyes went wide and she figured me out_

"_Ooooooooooo daddy forgot what mummy's shoes were." Henry tainted; eating his cotton candy Bella just bought him. _

"_Felix repeat after me, Carvela Atone Stud And Buckle Detail Platform ASOS shoes." _

"_Carvela Atone Stud And Buckle Detail Platform ASOS shoes, they look great on you." _

_Bella smiled and mumbled a thanks before dragging us onto the carousel. We all sat on different horses. And I think Henry has had too much sugar, because he was laughing and screaming in joy. Bella turned to me and laughed. I saw how her contacted brown eyes shined through into my soul causing me to smile back. Everything thing was in slow motion; how her hair moved into her face and moved with the wind, how she smiled and laughed, and how she grabbed onto the pole like she needed it to help her from falling off. _

"_That was fun!" Henry shouted, as the ride came to a stop without me knowing. I chuckled to myself that this woman could make me forget the world around me. _

"_Mummy, daddy. Lets' go on that one." Bella and I laughed and joined Henry on yet another ride. _

_End of flashback_

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked. I smiled and kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Just thinking about the funfair" I replied simply. She pulled back and cradled my face in her precious little hands.

"Do you remember what you said to me there?" She asked smiling up at me. I smiled back and kissed her fingers one by one.

"How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

"_This is so unfair, we're vampires we shouldn't get lost, where's Demetri when you need him?" she pouted. I laughed out load not being able to take it, but with my laughter I bumped into a mirror causing Bella to laugh. We were so hyper._

"_Oh you think that's funny do you?" I ran to her and tickled her, knowing which spots to attack. _

"_Stop." She begged._

"_Say it." I commanded. I pushed her to the mirror and pulled back. But pushing my body to her, so even a piece of paper couldn't slide between us, because we were so tightly bonded._

"_I'm sorry." She kissed my lips to seal her sorry. "But seriously how are we going to get out?" She moaned. _

_I shrugged. "I don't care; I'm perfectly happy living in here for eternity and looking at all the reflections of you." _

_Bella just looked at me and I knew she would be crying right about now; if she could._

_End of flashback_

The music had finished and now Cauis stood with his wife on the decorated ,blood red stage.

**Bella's POV**

I held onto Felix's hand as Cauis was given his gifts. I heard Henry moan about how the sandwiches for him were like paper. I bit my lips and I saw Felix also had to refrain from laughing.

"Bella?"

I turned to see Edward standing there awkwardly. I saw the Cullen's sitting at a table at the far side talking amongst each other. "May I have a word?"

"Look Edward, Bella's made it clear she doesn't want to talk to you." Felix said standing in front of me protecting me.

"I just want to talk." He pleaded.

"I think the last conversation you had with her ruined her, and nearly shattered her into pieces." Felix gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I squeezed back in reassurance.

"I left to protect her." Edward raised his voice slightly, and I saw vampires begin to look our way and start talking.

"Well done." Felix spat getting angry.

"Right, that's enough." I stepped in between them. "Enough! This evening will not be ruined because of this." I said sharply to both of them.

"Bella please." Edward took a step forward and gave me that look which made me just want to talk to him. Felix wasn't happy.

"Back the hell off!" Felix hissed.

"I want to talk to her!" Edward hissed in response, not taking into consideration people were watching.

"Enough!" I announced, splitting the pair apart.

"I want to talk to you." Edward held my hand and that was all it took before Felix lashed out.

"DON'T!" Demetri and Alec tried to get Felix off Edward, but Edward fought back by punching Felix also. I looked towards Henry, who was making his way through the crowds. Before he could see the display I looked to Jane and Heidi.

"Take Henry to his room." They nodded and rushed over to Henry; carrying him to his room.

I looked back and now saw Demetri and Alec had a hold of a raging Felix, while Jasper and Emmett had hold of their brother who was equally furious.

"Take him to our room now!" I spoke to my brothers. They nodded and stumbled to our room. I looked over to Edward and grabbed his neck.

"Out there and talk now!" I hissed, I was pissed off now.

* * *

_**Next time on Over again**_

"Jane, what's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"I-I don't know, he was fine and then the next..."

I heard a horrible sound on the other side of the doors and ran in to see my baby.

**Until next time :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**P.S I'm sorry for the long update but I will be focusing on this story to finish next because I've got loads of ideas for it :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Show Saewod some love, she's my beautiful BETA ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, letting go of his neck and moving him to stand in front of me. "Do you have any idea what you just did? Even you and your family being here makes it a whole lot harder Edward!"

"I didn't start that fight Bella." He pointed towards the door which were still open, but no-one bothered to look; they just concentrated on what ever they were doing.

"You might not have thrown the first punch, but you touched my hand. Felix is surely pissed off you're here anyway. He doesn't need for you to touch me Edward."

"Bella please..."

I sighed and looked away. That's when I saw it; red fire hair, red glaring eyes, and a figure which was covered with a brown tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Victoria." I hissed. She mealy smirked and ran.

"Bella?" Edward now looked where Victoria was but saw nothing. I ran inside towards Aro, who was in the middle with talking to Alec and Carlisle.

"Victoria is here." I said, not bothering to excuse my rudeness.

"What?!" he hissed.

"She's here now, Alec get Demetri and track her down. We need to stop her. I don't want her near here. If she escapes some how, tell me, and me and Felix can deal with her."

He nodded and ran to get Demetri. I didn't even notice Edward behind me until I turned round and saw him standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"You and your family need to stay here, just in case. I don't know what Victoria wants, but she might attack one of the members of your family."

He nodded and I walked away; going to Henry's room to see if he was alright. When I got there Heidi and Jane were talking in a hush tone which had me worried.

"What's wrong, where's Henry?"

They looked both looked at me and then at each other.

"Jane, what's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"I-I don't know, he was fine and then the next..."

I heard a horrible sound on the other side of the doors and ran in to see my baby being sick in his private bathroom.

"Sweetheart?" I knelt beside him and stoked his sweaty forehead. "Henry, how did this come about?" He lifted his head and I nearly sobbed, because he looked awful. His face, which was usually smiling and laughing, was now pale and looked close to death.

"I-I don't know mummy." He cough and hiccuped. "I just didn't feel well and then I was sick." Henry coughed into the toilet again and I repeatedly continued to stroke his head.

"Stay here alright? Your auntie will take care of you alright?"

Henry didn't say anything he just nodded and threw up again. I stood up and walked out the door to see that now Alec and Demetri were talking with Heidi and Jane. They all looked at me with frowns and worried looks.

"Victoria has escaped. Jane and I will go again to see if we can get her, but she's slippery. She seems to have a gift which can get her out of danger." Demetri said to me, showing me he was fully determined to catch Victoria and stop her.

I walked slowly into mine and Felix's room. I saw are stuff was completely ruined. I closed the door quietly and walked slowly passed the ruined pieces of our living room. I heard quiet breathing on the other side of the bedroom door and knew it was Felix. I opened and closed the door behind me and saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands; his tie was loosely done and his jacket was set on the bed.

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his muscular shoulders; drawing him closer to me. He didn't look when he spoke to me.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I'm so scared you'll go off with him again."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Was that what was bothering Felix before? That I would go with Edward after being married to Felix for 300 years?

"Felix look at me." I held his chin and made him look at me; he looked terrible. "I love you alright? Please know and understand that ok? I will never ever leave you. You are my life. You're the person, along with Henry, who keeps me living."

He smiled slightly and kissed me. "You have no idea how much I love you." He continued to kiss me until it got a little too heated. I had to chuckle because the next thing I knew we were lying on the bed; Felix trying to get my dress off.

"As much as I'm loving this, Henry's sick and we need to see if he's alright." I caressed his face as I spoke.

"Sick?" Felix looked at me with serious eyes. "When was this?"

"I just found out when I went to check on him. So while I change do you want to go down?"

"Of course." He kissed my lips and sat up helping me up. To be honest the dress was beautiful but it did have its defaults; like not being able to get up.

*******

We got Carlisle to take a look at Henry and he said it was just a bug, which has been in his system for a while it was just building up. Felix and I thanked him as Carlisle left me and Felix with Henry.

"I don't feel well." He moaned to both of us, looking up at both of us with a sweaty forehead and pale white skin. His eyes had purple underneath because of the lack of sleep, and he had blisters on his lips because he wasn't getting enough protein.

"I know baby, I know." I stroked his forehead and came to sit by him in his bed. Felix knelt beside us both and smiled sympathetically at Henry.

"Don't worry champ, you'll be back on your feet soon, and then you and me can play football together like I promised."

"Really?" Henry sat up and smiled brightly before coughing and then falling back down. I held his head and he winced and complained he had a headache.

"I'm sorry baby." I kissed his forehead and promised it would be alright. Felix stood up and walked out the room. I knew seeing Henry like this was causing his insides to hurt; mine were exactly the same. I sighed and looked down at Henry, his eyes started to close and I stood up; being careful not to disturb him.

I knew a way to keep Felix entertained, but I also knew a second way to keep him okay.

******

I jumped on Felix and tackled him onto the bed. We kissed hard and fast showing each other how much passion we had for each other. Felix had enough of me being on top, so he broke the kiss and threw me on my back on the bed. He hovered over me placing his hands on either side of my head, we both needed this. We both took off our clothes making sure the other person saw and not miss any detail. There was something about tonight which didn't seem right. Like maybe this was our last. I shuddered at the thought of not being able to see Felix every day; to return home to him after every day after College on his days of, to see him play with his son and teach him new things, to see the look of him being proud of what he had and how much he appreciated it. And then how much he loved me and how much he really cared for me. I could never imagine myself living without him; I would rather die first.

Myself and Felix were both fully naked underneath our blue, soft sheets and without hesitation Felix was in me; making us both pant and moan at the sensation of us being together physically. It gave us both a new way of feeling complete. I moved my hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulder, closing my eyes as he went faster and harder. I panted uncontrollably and I was kind of embarrassed of how loud I was, but at this point of time I really didn't care. Felix was making the exact same noises and groans as I was. The feeling of our skin connecting was breathtaking; our breaths were entwined as our lips never left each other, even if it was just brushing against each other so we could look at each other without going cross eyed.

People say watching the opera is spectacular, but I have to argue that, in my opinion, Felix's love making was the most spectacular feeling. This was the time we could truly express ourselves without any words, this was the time where we can just look at each other and tell how we felt and I knew from our movements we were scared, passionate for each other, and nervous for some reason. But saying that we always felt whole and that would never change.

* * *

**Next time on Over again**

"Come on D, don't be such a wuss" laughed Felix as he grabbed his baseball stick. Demetri threw the ball with all his power towards Felix and Felix batted it away; hurting our ears as the thunder tried to cover it's power.

Come on Cullen, your next." I turned towards Edward and saw he was next to bat. Demetri showed no mercy and did the same to him as he did to Felix. I swear Felix and Edward were at war together; seeing which one could get more home runs than the other. I shook my head and Felix came to stand beside me; wrapping his arm around my shoulder. That's when it happened, so fast I didn't even register it, Felix ran into the woods about 1 mile away and that's when i saw why.

"FELIX STOP!"

**Until next time kids ;)**

**Remember to review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Get the tissues boys and girls, it's a choker **

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**Bella's POV**

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" I was back in Henry's room. Felix was in our room cleaning up the mess he created and ordering new stuff. I rolled my eyes mentally as he wanted to get some more 'boyish' stuff in the living room.

"I'm better sort of, but I've still got a blocked nose." My little angel spoke to me as someone would if they were holding there nose. I remember the days I would have colds; it was horrible. Renee was the one who had to cook me stuff and Phil always looked at me with sympathy; as if to say 'sorry kid, but I can't cook myself'.

I remember Renee's funeral; she was buried in Forks next to Charlie. Phil didn't seem all that bothered. He had already reserved his grave next to them, to be close to her even in death.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some Vicks now and rub it on your chest." I kissed his forehead and went into Henry's bathroom to look for it. I was sure we had some in here. I jumped as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, but I immediately calmed down when I recognized it was Felix.

"You're pretty out of it today." He kissed my neck at the side and I closed my eyes; leaning back into him and entwining our fingers together.

"I was just looking for some Vicks for Henry." I looked up, now opening my eyes, to see Felix smile sheepishly at me.

"Demetri used it all a while ago. He wanted to see what it would do in a (cough) "certain department."

"Oh my days, that's sick!" I covered my eyes with my hands Felix laughed at my disgust.

"I'll go out now and get some. Just stay with Henry and I'll be back shortly, I promise."

"Ok and thanks. Oh before I forget we're playing baseball tonight."

Felix gave me a wide smile, and I rolled my eyes at the reason. Felix and Demetri were so competitive. To be honest all of them were; even Aro.

"Great, does Demetri know?"

"Yes he knows." I sighed with a smile. I closed the glass cabinet and turned my attention to a full on excited Felix. "Felix, please don't egg him on this time and please don't make bets."

"What? We won last time didn't we?" He shrugged innocently.

"Yes you did, but, please, Demetri is still sore about it and I don't think Heidi will be very pleased about him loosing money."

"But they're both loaded, as we all are."

It was true I had to agree, but Demetri was usually tight with his money. I think he had more money than any of us.

"I know, but please don't." I sighed in a pleading manner as I gave him my best puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded. He wasn't happy, but when we got there I'm sure something else will happen to the two.

****

I walked down the halls in my striped dark blue and pink shirt and my dark blue skinny jeans with baby blue heels that had a blue bow with a crystal in the middle. My hair was straight and I wore an antique clock necklace. I walked towards the Cullen's room and knocked twice, even though I knew they were in there. I just thought it was the polite thing to do. Alice was the one to open the door with an excited smile, but I brushed it off. I entered with no smile and from the corner of my eyes I watched Alice's smile fade.

"I'm just here to tell you that some of my family is playing baseball tonight, and I know you love to play, so I'm inviting you to come. We leave at 10:00."

I left then, not wanting to hear thanks or we'll be there. Because I knew they would be there.

****

"You look cute." Felix commented while lying on the bed. I saw a lazy smile on his face as he looked at me. Since we knew Henry was going to be okay, because the Vicks and warm drinks, we agreed to go out with the family to play baseball. I wore my black pineapple crop pants with a black velour zip jacket.

"Whatever; get dressed." I passed him his usual stuff; some loose jeans and his favorite blue shirt.

We arrived at the field in less than five minutes, thanks to Felix's jeep. I saw from across the field Emmett admire it and earning a smack from Rosalie across the head because of it. Felix and I walked hand in hand towards the others. I already saw Aro and Marcus talking about what they were going to do about Victoria, but tonight was about us as a family. I saw Felix look at Demetri and both of them smirked at each other. I rolled my eyes, like I said I knew something would happen between the two. I looked over and saw Edward standing next to Jasper. He was currently talking to Jasper about something in their past because they were both smiling and talking about it.

"You're up Alec." Demetri got into place and grabbed the ball. He started to toss it up and down with his hand.

"Bring it Demetri!" Alec readied his bat and I closed my eyes and started the thunder.

"Make it louder B!" Jane shouted over to me. I smirked and made the thunder louder "Thanks!"

I opened my eyes and saw the Cullen's look at me in shock. I heard the ball come in contact with Alec's bat and Alec began to run.

**Edward's POV**

We were all shocked at Bella's power; no wonder Aro wanted to keep her. We all watched as it was Bella's turn to bat. She walked up confidentially towards her position, kissing her husband as she walked away. Demetri threw the ball and Bella whacked it far out. Jane and Aro raced to get it, but Bella was faster and got to the last post before any one of us could blink.

"Carlisle." Aro shouted to my father to tell him it was his turn. I didn't break my gaze from Bella, until Felix's thoughts spoke to me.

_Stop looking at her Cullen, right bloody now!_

I sighed and looked away.

**Bella's POV**

I had just finished my home run and now it was Carlisle's turn. I saw Edward look at me, but I didn't look at him. Felix came to my side and hugged me close to him. I leaned into him; putting my head on his chest and I wrapped my arms around his torso to keep him close to me.

"I'm sorry, but I think that's enough for us tonight." Aro, Heidi, Marcus, Cauis and Carlisle's family began to walk away; leaving me, Felix, Demetri and Alec, and Jane.

"Ok, let's just get Felix and then Cullen up to play and that's it." Demetri said.

Aro nodded and the rest left; apart from Edward and Alice.

"Come on Felix your up."

Felix rolled his eyes at Demetri and I was sure they had made a bet, but I don't think it was for money.

Demetri threw the ball at Felix and Felix sighed; not even bothering to try and hit the ball. "Come on D, don't be such a wuss." Felix laughed as he grabbed his baseball stick. Demetri threw the ball with all his power towards Felix and Felix batted it away; hurting our ears as the thunder tried to cover its power.

"Come on Cullen, your next." I turned towards Edward and saw he was next to bat. Demetri showed no mercy and did the same to him as he did to Felix. I swear Felix and Edward were at war together; seeing which one could get more home runs than the other. I shook my head and Felix came to stand beside me; wrapping his arm around my shoulder. That's when it happened, so fast I didn't even register it. Felix ran into the woods about 1 mile away and that's when I saw why.

"FELIX STOP!"

I looked to Edward and Alice

"Go get help! Demetri and Jane will go with you, GO!"

I ran after my husband trying to stop him from tackling Victoria by himself. I saw his blue shirt going side to side as the wind picked up. I didn't see any sign of Victoria and that worried me more than anything else in the world. Felix came to a halt. I was at his side in an instant and I knew then why Felix had stopped. I looked forward and saw three huge wolves. Victoria snarled as did Felix and me; getting ready to attack at any minute.

"Bella."

"Victoria."

"It was fun killing your dad." She teased. "Most humans beg for their lives. He didn't even whimper; just kept on going on about his precious daughter whispering how much he loved you."

I pounced on her and tried to bite her. I heard the wolves make their move and I felt a sharp pain around my torso. I was thrown across the forest and then held down by a black wolf whose teeth were in my face. I tried to use my powers to get him off, but nothing was working. I hadn't fed recently and I was kicking myself for it.

"Awe, poor Bella." She mocked. She looked over to Felix who had two wolves on top of him. "Now Bella, you'll know the true meaning of suffering."

She walked up to Felix. He was trying his hardest to get up; his teeth tried to snap the wolves' legs or to get any available part of the wolf, but it didn't work. Victoria's feet were at Felix's and head she looked at me with a smile as she bent down, still keeping eye contact with me. She looked down at Felix and both of her hands cradled his face. To my horror in one motion she snapped Felix's head off.

"NO!" I tired to get loose of the wolves, but the wolf only pressed down more. The wolves ripped the other parts of Felix and made sure they were separated. "FELIX! STOP IT! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! STOP IT! VICTORIA! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

Victoria built a fire and set Felix's head in it. She picked up the other pieces up and placed them in a fire then she instructed the wolves to make sure no pieces escaped. With one last look she smirked and said.

"Bye Bella."

**Edward's POV**

Me, Alice, Demetri and Jane raced to get helped and all of us swore we heard a scream, but we just kept on running.

**Bella's POV**

In a pure rage, when the wolves grip loosened I snapped it's legs and tore of its head. My rage was unstoppable and the two wolves attacked me, but I punched one and killed the other one by gathering what strength I had left in my weak body. I burnt him. I looked to the fire to try and somehow save my beloved husband, but when I looked there lay Felix's ashes. I cried and walked up to my husband. His shredded clothes lay in the ashes along with his wedding band. I looked down and my rage grew. I heard the rumbling of the soon to be storm. I knew my eyes would now be pitch black. I gathered his ashes up and set them all in a pile. I created an urn with metal I had found and set his ashes in that urn. His wedding ban was now on my single cold chain and today was the day I would seek revenge for my husband's death.

I screamed, so high pitched, it frightened away all living animals by 300 miles. The storm grew and so did my hatred for the world now that my husband was no longer in it. She had taken away my love, she had taken away the father of my son and now by what ever means possible she will die by my hand.

To be continued ….

* * *

**Please don't kill me i assure you all there will be a sequel. Remember to review, Thanks :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**p.s show some love for Saewod my BETA :)**


End file.
